Say my name, Bella
by sexysiren1981
Summary: *Complete* AU Twilight NM. After Edward leaves Bella in the forest. Sam finds he has an insatable appetite for the girl he found. Bella is curiously drawn to the alpha of the La Push wolves but ultimately where will the undeniable passion between them lead? -Bella/Sam-
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Fanfiction - **

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**A/N**; This is a Bella/Sam story, set during New Moon when Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Everything from there onwards it is AU and in this story – Edward will not be coming back to Bella and Bella doesn't go to Volterra to stop him committing suicide. There is no Emily in my story and Sam is slightly OOC. It's not a rosy romantic "imprint" story and the emotions that start them off on their relationship together are far from noble. There are no major earth shattering happenings, the story does have some angst , but primarily it's a love story. All that aside, there is a definite HEA. Enjoy – I hope! As usual I need love if I am to write with any speed at all so let me know what you think by reviewing! Whether it's awful or fabulous, please let me know. Thank you.

Chapter one – _Desire._

I felt my body respond almost automatically as I watched the little leech lover cross the road in front of me. I was hidden from view, as my eyes took in her small, lithe body, slim hips swinging subtly as she hurried towards Jacob Black's house. As usual it was raining, it was always goddamn raining in Forks, cold water was streaming down my face and blurring my vision making me only slightly uncomfortable. A frown was etched into my forehead as I contemplated the strange desire I felt for the fucking little tick loving girl in front of me. As much as I tried to deny the lust I felt, my body had other ideas.

As soon as I had seen her, the night I had been asked by Billy Black to find Charlie Swan's lost daughter, I had wanted her on a primal level that surprised me. I had found her in a pitiful sodden heap, lying on the damp forest floor, not much to inspire lust there and yet she had moved me. I had been in wolf form but I had seen her eyes flutter open momentarily when she heard my approach, the dark brown pools of pain had had another effect on my body. A primal need had filled me - to have her - at any cost. My wolf, surprisingly liked her too, from the moment he saw her, her scent had enslaved him. Normally it took a while for my inner beast to feel the same way as I did about any female. Not this time though – he fucking wanted her too. The little leech lover had enticed us both and we wanted to have her. Fortunately - for Bella Swan - I hadn't had the chance to be alone with her – yet.

Bella had to be the most delectable offering that the pale faces' had made in a very long time. She gave new meaning to the term 'pale face'; her alabaster skin was almost luminous it was so white. Her dark brown, chocolate colored doe eyes were heavily lashed and sultry in her oval face and were as dark as any Native American. They were a startling contrast to her pale skin. Her lips were a pale shade of pink, the top lip thinner and curled upwards slightly, her lower lip a temptation of pouting perfection. I imagined crushing that perfect mouth under mine and felt my cock strain at the tight confines of my denim cut off's. Her hair was so _alive_, its long lengths a vibrant mix of mahogany and dark brown, it made me want to fist it around my hand and pull her head backwards by it, forcing her to yield to me completely. She was so young and innocent; yet none of that mattered in the face of the lust I felt for her. I wanted to crush her innocence under the force of my passion and consume her completely. It was extremely difficult to shield my thoughts from the pack, especially from Jacob fucking Black. But being Alpha had its perks. Unlike the other pack members I still had a bit of privacy if I so desired it. Putting up a mental block was relatively easy, I had discovered.

It angered me that I wanted her.

After all, who was she but a huge pain in the ass and a leech lover to boot. Her heartbreak since her leech had left town had been a palpable thing, although it made Jacob happy, deep inside himself. As if he needed to be more happy than he already was naturally. He now thought she would finally turn to him. He was so optimistic and fucking _happy_ all the time; he drove us all crazy with his incessant talk _and_ thoughts about Bella Swan. His dirty fantasies about her made me want to rip his fucking head off. Although he was not the alpha yet, one day he would be, so I pushed my disloyal thoughts to the back of my mind to let them simmer some more. Beside the fact that Bella showed no interest in Jacob, apart from a warm sisterly affection.

Bella reached Jacob's house and without knocking opened the door and let herself in. I growled, the deep sound vibrating through my chest. Had I missed something?

Had things progressed that far between them already? Although I knew that Jacob wasn't home, I had sent him on patrol, the sight of Bella's casual familiarity with his home made my inner wolf - unhappy – for want of a better word.

I edged closer until her scent filled my nostrils, sweet and delectably delicious, she smelt literally mouthwatering. I felt my body harden still further at the thoughts that scent invoked. Hating myself but unable to stop, I crept like a goddamn stalker to the window closest to the trees bordering the small house. I stood along side the small window and feasted my eyes on her sleeping form. The dark circles under her eyes gave away the sleeplessness she endured nightly. She obviously felt safe enough at Jacob's house to find some rest. I watched her rather grimly as she turned to find a more comfortable resting place, her small, pert breasts straining against the soft fabric of her blue top as her arms lifted above her head in sleepy abandon. Her inevitable jeans were tight and perfectly fitted to her slim body. Her bare feet were oddly provocative peaking out from the bottom of her jeans, the small toenails glistening a blood red in the dim light of a rainy Forks day. Her long hair was a wanton tangle around her face and shoulders, its shining red-gold strands beckoning to my hands, making them itch with the need to touch their silky softness.

"_Edward_…" She whimpered in her sleep, a small frown creacing her smooth forehead, reminding me all to quickly where this little girls interest truly lay.

Her interests lay with a fucking leech, a bloodsucker – a cold lifeless corpse.

My natural enemy.

A loud snarl ripped its way free of my throat and I saw her start awake at the sound. I whirled away and ran, I felt the change take place as soon as I thought about phasing, a shimmering that flitted over my body beneath my skin, my heavy paws touched the ground, instantly finding purchase as I ran at impossible speed through the surrounding forest.

I didn't know how, but one day Bella Swan was going to pay for making me want her.

A few days later Jacob held a barbeque and the whole pack was invited.

Naturally, one Isabella Swan was also invited. I acted like I didn't give a fuck. After all why should I? I was the Alpha and above worrying about a little girl who wasn't even pack.

We were all gathered around the small grill, being unable to fit into the Black's tiny house, while Jacob flipped giant steaks across the sizzling surface.

I smelt her before I saw her. I tensed and slowly glanced over my shoulder to where she stood in the doorway looking uncertain and fucking beautiful, her wide eyes taking us all in nervously. Admittedly we must be an intimidating sight, not one of us less than six foot and all of us were built like serious weightlifters. I saw her glance at Paul and realized that his open animosity was the reason she hesitated. He was very open about his dislike of her and her spending time here at La Push. I kept silent and watched as Jacob rushed to her side, taking her arm and pulling her towards us. I continued to watch her as a flush of color flooded her high cheekbones becomingly. My hungry eyes trailed over her luscious lips and onto her breasts clearly outlined underneath the dark blue sweater she wore. It had a cowl neck that fell right above her pert breast drawing attention to them, although I was sure she didn't know it. Bella Swan didn't dress to impress, of that I was certain.

Her slim hips were denim clad and her small feet booted. I let my intense gaze slide upwards then and I met her eyes evenly, the blush grew and spread onto her neck at my gaze and a small smirk twisted my lips. I discovered that it was very pleasurable to disconcert Bella. In fact it was highly entertaining.

"Thanks for having me." Bella was saying to Jacob as I finally focused on what she was saying.

I turned away from the little girl with feigned disinterest and began talking to Quil about the pack duties for the next morning.

I felt a sensation of being watched and turned slowly to see Bella staring at me with an undefined expression of interest tinged with a small amount of fear. I took a slow swallow of my beer while locking my eyes with hers and I smiled as she dropped her eyes quickly. Her fast beating heart and rushing blood could be heard by us all. I shouldn't enjoy her fear as much as I did. But there was no denying that her fear sent a wave of pleasure through me.

I saw her get up from her seat besides Jacob and hurry indoors. Without thought I rose to my feet and followed her, my pace leisurely and measured as I entered the small kitchen. She was standing with her back to me, drinking a glass of water. I knew that my footsteps were silent. I was stalking her without actually making the decision to do so.

She was muttering beneath her breath about stupid, infuriating men when I stepped up directly behind her and sniffed her hair, where it hung in gently scented waves down her back.

"Thinking about me, Bella?" I asked softly.

Bella jumped and whirled around to face me, her face flushing instantly as she met my direct stare. The red in her cheeks was a delightful contrast to her hair I decided.

"My god! You scared me!" She said and then; "No, why would you think I was talking about you?" She asked just as softly, her lower lip quivered slightly before she caught it between her teeth as she watched me a lot like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming freightliner.

"Just a feeling." I said while staring at her lips, the lower of which was still caught between her teeth, the pearly white of her front teeth just showing from between her plump pale pink lips. For some reason this made my inner wolf growl with an almost feral passion. I was startled by the fierce emotions that Bella Swan aroused in me. I had never experienced it before.

"Well, you're wrong." She said softly trying to look anywhere but at me directly. "I hardly know you."

I chuckled and lifted her chin with one finger, her eyes suddenly flashed to mine and then she froze. Only her small shoulders gave away her agitated breaths, rising and falling with extra fast regularity. I could hear her heart beat stutter and then sprint as her body gave off the most amazing scent I had smelt in a very long time – arousal, pure and delicious. It made me want to consume her, to literally eat her.

She wanted me, I realized with satisfaction. I hadn't realized that she found me attractive. But there was no mistaking _that_ odor. I smirk twisted my lips as I leaned in even closer. My nostrils flared with pleasure at the close proximity to her velvety skin. I wanted to lick her.

"Do you _want_ to?" I asked, my nose skimming her temple and her eyes slid shut. Fuck she smelt incredible. A shudder ripped through me and I barely contained the growl that threatened to spill out of my mouth.

She blinked up at me dazed and slightly disorientated. "What?" she asked.

"Get to know me." I stated, surprised at my own words. I hadn't planned to say that. It felt as though my wolf was speaking for me. This had never fucking happened before.

Bella released her lip and whispered. "Yes."

I released her chin then and stepped backwards. She looked dazed until the realization of what she had said dawned on her. Her chocolate eyes flashed to mine, as embarrassment flooded her body. She seemed to hesitate before she simply turned and left the room, stumbling in her haste.

I grinned. I couldn't help myself. All I could feel was elation. I had discovered that Bella Swan was attracted to me and that was a very tasty bit of information. It was information that I intended to use for my own gratification. Soon.

**A/N**; So what do you think? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Fanfiction - **

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**A/N; **Thank you all so much for the reviews, fav's and follows! It is so nice to know that you like my story so far! Well, here is the next instalment in our Sam and Bella fic. Enjoy – I hope! **Please keep reviewing**…feedback is **very** important to me and I really work a lot better with a bit of love…Thank you!

Before I forget – in my story, none of the pack has imprinted yet. So Sam doesn't know exactly what it is and no – before you ask – he hasn't imprinted on Bella. Like I said – this is a love story.

Chapter two – _Prowl._

Early the next morning I picked up a leech scent while on patrol with Jacob, Leah and Embry. It burned my sensitive nostrils with the sharp belch, sweet and cloying it was rancid and made me whine with disgust. A growl escaped my mouth as I realized that there was a trail with more than one scent running right through the Rez. We gave chase and following it eagerly only to find that the scent vanished on our opposite border.

'_It isn't the Cullens_,' Jacob thought.

'_Brilliant observation Einstein,' _snickered Leah, scornfully_._

_Shut it both of you!_ I ordered them, before their banter got any worse. They behaved like immature pups at times and it was irritating in the extreme, in fact I found it fucking hard not to rip them apart most days.

_'No, it isn't the Cullens,'_ I thought, _'But it is a new scent, which means we have unknown vampires in the area. That means its open season boy's!_' I snarled and then scratched the ground with my huge paw.

'_Thanks,' _Leah thought with a disgruntled tone to her thoughts as her slender grey wolf slid around behind me.

I winced_, 'I'm sorry Leah. I keep forgetting you're there.'_

Fuck, she had made my life impossible since she had unexpectedly joined the pack. No one had realised that the old stories and legends could apply to a girl too. There had never been a she wolf before now.

Leah was the first.

Being my ex-girlfriend she had _a lot_ of fucked up feelings concerning me she also made sure all of us suffered her scornful thoughts. The collective pack mind was a bitch at times. I didn't care about her scornful attitude most of the time but the rest of the pack made me feel the brunt of their dislike for the situation. Although they didn't actively wish she _wasn't_ pack they did wish she would get over our break up. It had after all been a mutual agreement. After being together for three years and being each other's 'first' in almost everything we had called it quits. I wasn't sure where all of Leah's animosity came from; it had just lowly crept up on me, until I now thought of her that way all the time.

A bitter, scornful harpy.

I had all but forgotten the beautiful, caring and funny girl I had loved, she seemed to be a distant memory.

'_Yeah don't I know it._' She thought with acid dripping from each word.

I sighed and whirled away eager to be rid of her. '_We will have a meeting tonight, Jacob collect the Swan girl and bring her to my house at six. We have to find out who - or rather what - was on our land.' _I ordered.

Even though Jacob was a wolf I could see as well as feel his confusion as well as his desire not to involve his precious Bella.

'_Why bring Bella?_' he thought worriedly.

'_Because your Alpha told you to dip shit.'_ Embry chuckled. _'Plus the leeches just fucking love that chick man, she is gotta know something about all of this!'_

I eyed the baby Alpha sternly, as he sent a snarl Embry's way, I didn't answer, a small growl escaping my mouth, my lips curling back to reveal the very long and sharp teeth that filled my mouth.

No one wanted to fuck with my wolf; he was huge, menacing and completely feral. None of the pack had ever dared to challenge me and they didn't now.

Jacob lowered his body to the ground in submission but it was obvious he wasn't happy.

We separated then and I phased and quickly dressed, heading back to the Rez. I had a burning desire to see if Isabella Swan had made her way to Jacobs house again. My inner beast was eager to lay eyes on her slender form once again, even though I was angered by this incessant need that filled my body for the small white girl, I could not deny that I wanted to see her as much as my wolf did.

Her reactions to me were almost as delicious as she was herself and I found they were each as addictive as the other.

I was surprised to find her standing besides her old beat up truck, her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and she looked positively scared, her arms were wrapped around her middle protectively. It had just started to drizzle, but she didn't seem to know or care. The fine mist of rain dampened her vibrant hair making it a dark, flat, colour. I walked towards her slowly, each step measured, I wasn't sure why, but every time I was around Bella I started stalking her. It seemed to be a normal reaction to her scent or some shit. I snorted in disgust just as I neared her and she jumped into the air, blowing my efforts of not scaring her out of the water.

Bella glared at me with blurry-eyed intensity, her ridiculously long eyelashes sparkling with unshed tears and rain water. "Can't you warn me next time _before_ you decide to creep up on me?" she asked anger lacing her voice.

I couldn't help it; a smirk touched my lips at her blatant hostility. It was about as amusing as watching an angry kitten.

"Sorry." I answered nonchalantly as I shrugged my shoulders dismissively. "Are you looking for Jacob?"

Bella wiped at her eyes then, while turning her back on me, trying to hide her tears. Didn't she realise I could smell the salt of her tears on her skin? The salty smell mixed with the rainwater, made my mouth water, I growled low under my breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping she hadn't heard the growl.

Bella stared up at me for a moment before sniffing disdainfully and reached for her truck door, obviously she _thought_ she was leaving.

I reached out and gripped her arm in my hand, she wasn't wearing a jacket or jersey for once, the sight of my hand against her arm stropping me for a moment as I stared, completely fascinated, the contrast between our skin tones was beautiful as well as the huge size of my hand against her slender arm. The surge of electricity that passed between out bodies at the contact made her gasp as well as making my heart break into a sprint, my cock hardening to steel instantly. I lifted my eyes slowly to focus on her lips, where they had parted in shock, from there they shifted just as slowly upwards to her startled, soaked dark brown eyes. She was gazing at me like a scared critter. Wary but fascinated. Fuck, she was just so beautiful, I wanted to stand there staring at her just as much as I wanted to devour her, limb by sweet limb.

I chuckled suddenly, a rumble deep in my chest and it broke the spell. Bella drew in another shaky breath and dropped her eyes from mine quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked again as if nothing had happened. "You look scared. You can talk to me, Bella. We _can _help you. Its our job." I stated. Still holding her arm, my fingers crossed over where they met, she was so small and dainty compared to my bulk it was truly distracting to me and my wolf. My inner beast was delighted to be so close to her and was all but rolling around like a trained fucking house pet. _Fucking moron_.

Bella followed my gaze and blushed scarlet, as she too studied our joined flesh. "Let me go." She ordered. At my quirked brow and amused expression, she amended, "Please."

"When you plead so prettily I would do just about anything you want." I said as I released her, not really sure where this was coming from because it wasn't like me to be flirtatious; Bella seemed to bring it out in me.

"There is nothing wrong. I just needed to see Jacob, when will he back?" Bella asked softly, her arms once again wrapped around her middle.

"Jacob is on patrol and he wont be back until this afternoon."

I turned to leave her before remembering; " There is a pack meeting at my house at six, I need you to come."

A frown puckered her smooth white forehead. "Since when have I ever been invited to pack meetings?" she asked confused.

"Since _I_ needed you to come to one." I replied. "Will you be there?" I asked almost sternly.

Bella nodded jerkily and climbed into her truck, starting the engine immediately. The old metal tank groaned as she shoved it into reverse gear without looking at me. Her eyes firmly focused on the road. I grinned at the deliberate dismissal and loped into the trees to phase. I stopped and glanced back at her truck before she left. I was standing just within the tree line, partially hidden from view.

Her eyes were trained on me, her lips were parted and she was breathing heavily.

I grinned at her and she quickly acted as though she hadn't just been caught watching me, her cheeks a brilliant red.

Her truck protested as she gunned the engine and took off in a spray of mud.

I laughed out loud at that.

***A few hours later at Sam's house***

The wolves filled my small house to the brim. Even as humans they milled around, touching each other subconsciously, making me wonder if we all weren't a little more 'wolf' than we liked to think.

As wolves we were naturally affectionate and touched frequently to reassure our selves that our pack brothers were close by. Rubbing against each other and the licking of each other's faces was normal practice. But now as humans we were still touching each other as if for reassurance. I had even caught myself doing that shit without conscious thought. It must be instinctual.

I heard her truck arrive and then her scent hit me as soon as she stepped up onto my front porch. My body hardened automatically and I shifted my position slightly to hide my erection from view. I was lounging at the table, seemingly completely at ease, though my senses were going wild. I was very glad we were not phased at the moment; my thoughts were dark and very explicit. _Not_ something I wanted to share with my pack.

Jake went to her side immediately, he then pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly for several seconds. I smothered the snarl that wanted to leave me at the sight of my prize in Jacob Blacks arms. I wanted to pull his fucking arms off and use them to beat him to death with. Future alpha or not, he was touching what was mine.

_Mine, mine, mine_, my wolf chanted.

I shook my head slightly to get rid of the annoying chant. This had never happened before. It wasn't imprinting I was sure…I just _wanted_ her; I wanted her body beneath me, against me and around me. I wanted to possess Bella Swan in every way imaginable. It was a _want _that was swiftly becoming a _need_. But the fucked up legend of imprinting had nothing to do with this. Imprinting was a cosmic cluster fuck from the gods, supposedly a gift. In my mind it was not a gift but a curse. Who wanted to be tied to someone for life that you barely knew? And that you hadnt chosen. That was some fucked up shit.

I rose from my casually relaxed pose and slowly moved into the centre of the room, instantly there was silence. All eyes turned to me, except for Paul Lahote. He was scowling at Bella with open dislike.

"Well, well if it isn't the leech lover." He sneered.

I saw Bella freeze and surprisingly she returned his glare. "Hello to you too, Paul." She snarked.

I couldn't help grinning at the sight of this small girl among the wolves, her size alone made her vulnerable to us, and yet she had the guts to stand up to one of our most volatile wolves, not once, but twice. The first time had been when she had slapped Paul, thinking that we were some sort of cult that had taken advantage of her friend.

I loved her _heart_; it was brave and passionate. She was gutsy too. Everything I admired in a woman.

"_Silence_." I said with authority. All noise stopped immediately.

"Bella," I nodded at her in greeting.

She swallowed nervously and walked into the room hesitantly. Jacob glued to her side like a fucking leech; the small slimy kind. I watched; my face deadpan and carefully blank.

"I asked you here today to find out if you know anything about the leeches that are in the area?" I asked.

Bella paled as she stared at me, her face becoming even more pale than usual. A small gasp escaped her full lips and I fixed my eyes on her lower lip without actually meaning to. She was so fucking gorgeous it was distracting.

"What?" Jacob asked worriedly while turning her to face him.

"There are vampire's in the area?" Bella asked looking at me for the answer past Jacob's shoulder.

"Its not the Cullen's." I stated and I saw her visibly relax although her arms wrapped around her middle unconsciously when I spoke their name. "We don't recognise the scent's we found, its not leeches we know, that's for certain."

Bella walked towards me then, ignoring Jacob who seemed to be getting in her way.

"Did you _see_ them?" She asked softly. Her heart was beating fast and I could smell the fear coming off of her in waves.

She knew something.

"No, we didn't get a glimpse, they somehow slipped through our patrols. I picked up the scent early this morning." I said walking towards her slight frame, my bulk and height towering over her. My wolf took notice of this fact, even though my mind was elsewhere. He liked how small she was.

She nodded and turned away from me. "So, do you know who or rather _what_ was on our land?" I asked.

She remained facing away from me as she answered. "No." she replied with a small shake of her head. She was lying and I could smell it. We all could.

"Are you _sure_?" I asked again.

A shaky nod confirmed her earlier answer.

"Its our job, Bella. We get rid of vampires. Why are you scared?" I pressed. "Is that why you were crying earlier?"

She turned to me again; I had followed her so I was closer than she had expected me to be. She started at my close proximity and had to throw her head back to look up into my face. I almost chuckled at her disgusted expression at my betrayal of her earlier tears.

"I know it's your job, but I don't know anything. These vampires could be anyone - maybe they were passing through?"

"Why are you so scared, Bella? We can hear your heart pounding and smell your fear. What are you trying to hide from us?" I asked once again, not once backing out of her personal space. Her scent enslaved me.

"She said she knows nothing, Sam. Leave her alone!" Baby alpha said, rising to her defence like a knight of old. I smirked at her.

Voicing my thoughts out loud I said; "Your knight defends you, I see."

Her chin went up and she glared at Jacob indignantly. "I don't need help, Jake. I don't need help at all." And with that she turned at reached for the door, stopping with her hand on the handle she looked at me over her shoulder, her eyes avoiding my direct gaze; "Is there anything else you needed?"

I didn't reply I simply shook my head and watched as she made her escape. I heard her footsteps reach the slushy grass and then I followed.

"Stay here." I ordered the pack; it wasn't an alpha order but effective none the less. They all froze but looked at each other curiously.

I ignored them and stepped out into the falling rain, it was cold against my bare skin. Bella had reached her truck now and was fumbling with the door when I grabbed her arm again, none too gently.

Her frightened gasp was balm to my jagged desire for her and my lips parted in a low growl as I stared into her beautifully pale face. Her eyes flew to mine and she tried to pull free – it was a pointless exercise. I felt as though I was drowning in the endless depths of her chocolate brown eyes and she seemed unable to look away.

"_Why_ are you lying, Bella?" I ground out at last, speaking through my teeth.

A small sob fell from her lips and she shook her head in silent denial. "You are!" I stated angrily, my voice deep and filled with irritation.

"Its not you job to protect me, you and the other shouldn't have to die for me. I'm not worth it!" She sobbed at last.

I stared at her in astonishment. _What?_

"Tell me." I ordered.

"I think it might be Vi-Victoria." She stuttered, her teeth were chattering I realized.

"Who the fuck is Victoria?" I asked.

"E-Edward," She swallowed hard and forced herself to continue, her lips shaking. "He killed her mate to protect me and she swore vengeance on _me_, a life for a life, a mate for a mate, she said. She doesn't know that... that they left me." Her eyes filled with tears then and I felt anger fill me, the stupid fucking girl still wanted them back.

I hated that knowledge.

My wolf snarled and scratched the ground in frustration. I curbed him violently; my body shaking as I fought the phase I knew was coming. My grip on her arm remained hard, my fingers wrapped completely around her slender arm, fingers overlapping easily. I shuddered again as I finally subdued my wolf.

"They are _poison,_ Bella." I said my voice emotionless but firm. "You are better off with them gone."

She shook her head in silent denial her eyes still locked with mine.

"But you will be safe, I will make sure of it. We will do what we do best and protect you from the bloodsucker. She will not live long enough to get to you, I promise you that."

Fear shook her body again. "Charlie…" She said.

"We will protect your father too."

I noticed then that her hair was plastered to her head and that her lips were turning blue. Shit she must be fucking freezing. I released her and she swayed without my steel hold.

I lifted her and carried her back into my house. She felt so small and defenceless in my arms, a strangely protective feeling coursed through me and I vowed silently that no one would touch her, especially not the fucking leech, Victoria.

The pack had heard every word of course; there was no need to fill them in. Jacob came forward to take her from me and I growled instinctively. Jacob stopped at stared at me in confusion. My wolf didn't like Jacob touching what was his, _ours our, ours_ he chanted again.

I frowned and acting like it was completely natural, I placed Bella on the couch gently. Ignoring the shocked stares I walked in amongst the pack, talking with authority.

"We are now on vampire red alert . The Rez must be double patrolled and someone must watch Bella's house as well as the station where Charlie Swan works."

"Fucking wonderful." Leah muttered loudly. "So now we have to baby sit the fucking leech lover too?"

"Leah." I warned softly, but she ignored me and glared back.

"She is fucking right!" Paul said. "We have enough to do without watching someone who's only wish is to have the fucking Cullens _back_ in Forks."

"Leave her the fuck alone, Paul." Jacob threatened.

"Shut up Jacob. Just because we all know you love this chick doesnt mean we have to protect her." Leah snarked.

"Silence!" I ordered, the alpha timber in my voice.

The wolves went quiet, but none of them were happy about it. Quil said nothing and yet I could feel his dsipleasure. Embry was studying me closely a small grin on his lips.

" We are _protectors_." I emphasised "Protecting innocents from vampires is what we do."

"We are meant to protect the _tribe_, Sam, not the pale faces." Paul argued nastily.

"Well, I say we protect those who need it." I stated brooking no argument. "I will not hear any more on the subject. Paul you will take shifts with me watching the Swan residence and Leah and Jacob will watch the Chief's work. No more fucking bullshit."

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Bella asked from her position on the couch, her wide eyes were fixed on me.

"No." Jacob and I said at the same time, for once in full agreement.

Bella sighed and leaned back against the couch's tatty back warily. My wolf rejoiced that she was in our home.

A/N; I have to leave it there for now. Please let me know what you all think…thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Fanfiction - **

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**A/N**; Thank you all for your interest in my story. Its so nice others feel just like I do about a feral, demanding Sam ;) lol (I think its only in stories or in the bedroom that dominating men are so hot.) so on with the story. All my work is un-beta'd so please excuse any spelling errors! Thank you!

Chapter three – _Pounce._

Bella's P.O.V.

As I sat shivering on Sam's broken, tatty old sofa and watched the pack discuss my safety or lack of it, I realised that it wouldn't be much longer before I did something stupid and revealed my strange longing for the pack alpha. I reached out and pulled a small throw across my legs in a hope of getting warmer.

It had crept up on me, literally coming out of nowhere. Edward is my whole existence, my being craved him, ached for him and the hole in my chest was still a gaping, bleeding wound and then there was the day that Sam watched me at Jacob's barbeque. His eyes, so intense, predatory and goddamn feral – they pierced my body and made my stomach and heart do strange things. My dead heart beat again threatening to beat right out of my aching chest and for the first time in so long I could breath again. Deep, sustaining gulped in mouthfuls of chilled air that awoke me from my slumber. Suddenly I had felt alive and conscious for the first time in months. I had stared at him, I couldn't help it, he was the most beautiful and dangerous thing I had ever encountered. Edward is beautiful, perfect and almost effeminate in his startling beauty, this man was anything but a boy. He was all man and my body ached for him in a whole new way that frankly terrified the fuck out of me.

I didn't know him at all, he was the mostly silent and frankly terrifying man who ran the La Push pack and controlled the teenage wolves with an iron fist. Being the eldest made him seem out of our league. I mentally lumped my self with the rest of the pack although I was older than most of them, except for Leah. I was eighteen; my horrible birthday party being the catalyst that had made Edward leave me. I shuddered at the memory of being abandoned by someone I loved so completely.

Sam seemed to me to be a little more wolf than the others. It wasn't a cloak he wore but rather part of his very essence. His usually dark eyes would change to a dark feral yellow when he was angry and I could have sworn that I had seen his canine teeth elongate to pointed wolf fangs when he had growled at Jacob earlier. But I must have been imagining that, I told myself firmly. These men were not were wolves in the true sense of the word, but shapeshifters. His movements were startlingly swift and elegant for such a large man, it was unnerving to watch.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I asked finally butting into the conversation about me, which I hadn't participated in the slightest.

"No!" Both Sam and Jacob said, facing whipping around to face me. I felt no fear at their fierce answer, only relief. Although my worry for their safety was still paramount, it was nice to know that the pack would protect me.

Victoria was back for my blood. I knew she was here. She had left a calling card on my truck bonnet, which I had found on my way to school this morning. A short message written in dark, dried blood, I shuddered to think _whose_ blood it was.

Soon.

That was all it had said and yet it had struck terror into my heart. I had rubbed at the bloody message with my cardigan; stupidly staining the only warm thing I had that day. I had found my self jumping at the slightest noise and watching the rustling trees for the sight of that familiar fiery red hair. But then I had thought of Jake. I had needed comfort even if I wasn't going to tell him what was wrong. I was not going to endanger my best friend and the pack over my safety. I just needed a safe pair of arms wrapped around me lovingly.

And then Sam was there interrupting my tears and causing me to have heart palpitations. As soon as he was there my fear had evaporated and my heart had beat so hard and _there_ in my chest that I felt alive again. His russet skin colour had contrasted so beautifully with my pale white skin as his steely fingers had wrapped around my arm, his fingers overlapping easily, it had distracted me for a moment as an unbidden thought crossed my mind. A picture of us, naked and intertwined flashed through my mind and a mushroom of heat and desire had exploded in my body, flooding my every nerve ending, causing the run off to pool between my legs. I was completely embarrassed. Because I was so unsure of myself _and_ I was a virgin. What did I know about desire _or_ sex for that matter? Edward had never even touched me, except for a few caste kisses – no tongue at all. Sam made me feel things that scared me shitless. I wanted to devour him, touch every inch of that beautiful russet skin and press my entire body up against his. He was so big compared to me, I imagined him lifting me in those muscular arms and pinning me up against a wall, completely helpless and at his mercy. That thought made me blush. Heat spread through my cheeks now as I sat on the sofa and watched the pack file out one by one, leaving me startlingly and completely alone with Sam.

I drew in one deep shuddering breath and waited. He tuned from talking to Embry, who stood just inside the door and impaled me on his jaggered gaze. The heat in my cheeks intensified and I dropped my eyes at once. At the silence I glanced up again and simply stared in helpless fascination.

A small smirk touched his hard, chiselled lips and the heat in my face intensified to huge proportions, but I ignored it this time, refusing to be daunted. Sam shut the door and turned to me fully, his chest was so muscular; each muscle was sharply etched and defined, the bare skin glistening in the dim light with a subtle sheen. My eyes followed a trail down his torso and onto his taut ripped stomach right up to the button on his cut-off's before I unthinkingly licked my lower lip and dropped my eyes again hastily, just as a chuckle left his mouth.

There was silence as I refused to look at him, his presence right in front of me was almost instant, and he knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin with a single steel finger that brooked no refusal. My eyes met his and I released a shuddering breath, praying he couldn't smell my arousal with my currant position; legs crossed and a small throw pulled across my lap. The dancing lights of amusement in his dark eyes dashed my hopes.

"Don't ever lower your eyes for me, Bella." Sam's deep voice demanded. His voice soft and rough all at once. It thrummed a hidden cord in my body and I felt my heart accelerate in response to his sheer magnetism. He was so huge, I felt dwarfed by his sheer bulk. Even kneeling in front of me he was intimidating.

His dark eyes dropped to my lips and I struggled not to back down and drop my gaze again. His eyes seemed to burn a hole into my skin and an involuntary gasp left my mouth at the tingling sensation his softly stroking finger was generating. Its rough and calloused pad sent shivers of pure pleasure over my chin and I wondered what would happen if he stroked my whole body with those magical fingers.

"I wont." I said answering his earlier demand. My voice shook slightly and I felt irritated by that weakness.

The smirk became a grin at the bravery of my short statement. His white teeth were a startling contrast to his bronze skin.

He cocked his head slightly to one side as he continued his scrutiny of me, the sarcastic grin firmly in place. "Really?" He asked. "Why don't you ever say my name, Bella?" He asked.

I shook my head in denial knowing I was lying. I _didn't_ say his name out loud, I never had. I found I couldn't say it without blushing furiously and stupidly, so I avoided it completely.

"I do say it." I lied, foolishly.

He shook his head slowly as his thumb came to rest against my lower lip and a shudder rippled through me. The smile died on his lips and his eyes seemed to darken even further at my response. My heart was beating so fast it was pounding my chest and I knew he could hear every beat.

Sam's thumb continued its exploration of my lower lip, tugging it downwards, effectively parting my lips slightly. My cheeks felt like they would be permanently stained with blood, my blush was so intense. But my eyes remained locked with his, unable to look away anymore.

"Say my name, Bella." He challenged me softly.

I tried and failed to say it. Those short syllables refusing to leave my mouth.

"I..." I swallowed. "I do say your name…sometimes…" I finished lamely.

"No, you don't, Bella. But I can make you say my name." He promised. "I can make you scream it." He said, humour and confidence tingeing his deep voice, making it into rough velvet.

"I'm not scared of you." I replied shakily shaking my head slightly in denial.

A dark chuckled rumbled through his chest; "You should be."

Without conscious thought I tried to wet my lips and ended up licking his thumb instead. An actual growl left his mouth and I stared transfixed as I watched his lips pull back from his teeth, his canines were slightly longer than normal and I felt a flutter of arousal attack my stomach.

Sam's other hand reached out and grasped the back of my head through the curtain of semi-dried hair, his fingers biting deep into my neck. They dragged me forward until my face was barely an inch from his. He inhaled deeply, his nose skimming my temple and my eyes slid shut almost of their own violation. My hands gripped his wide shoulders for support as he slid his nose down my temple and across my cheek. He licked me then, a hot wet trail of fire across my cheek. It should have been demeaning or degrading, but it wasn't, it was primal and a sexy as hell. I was panting now, too turned on to care that I wasn't putting up any kind of a fight and that my breathing was abnormally loud.

I wanted this, I wanted him as much or if not more than I wanted my next breath.

Finally his mouth reached mine and I moaned in anticipation as his hot breath skimmed my lips. Our mouths crashed together and we kissed roughly, he demanded entry and I gave in to him, his tongue surging deeply inside me, touching and tasting each hidden recess of my mouth thoroughly. My head was reeling with lust, each nerve ending sizzling with pure sensation. I was being eaten alive and I didn't care. I needed this man like the air I needed to live; it was as fierce and natural as living.

Unstoppable.

I was pulled forward off the sofa and I came willingly, I straddled Sam's broad, heavily muscled thighs and felt his hot hard length pressed against my very core. A whimper left me as I thrust mindlessly against him, desire ruling me completely. I slid my fingers into his short black hair and held onto him, his huge hands cupped my ass and lifted me fully onto his lap as he sat down on the floor taking me with him easily. His skin was so hot it literally burned mine. Sam stroked my back and then slid up my sides inching ever closer to my aching breaths. Those lean fingers reached the buttons on my blouse and with no hesitation he gripped the thin material and ripped it right down the middle. I gasped against his mouth and he released me momentarily, a sexy as hell smirk on his lips. His eyes sliding downwards to look at my breasts clad simply in my white push up bra. With a single finger he blazed a trail of fire between my breasts until it hooked in my bra. With a single tug the white material gave way and my breasts bounced free. I felt my face flame once again and hated my embarrassment; it was a sign of my inexperience.

My nipples ached and a pulse throbbing insistently between my thighs. I dropped my eyes from Sam's intense gaze.

He said nothing, simply reached out and lifted my chin once again. "Look at me." He commanded.

I raised my eyes and gasped at the blazing passion that was burning in his dark eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. Exquisite in fact, you have nothing to feel shame over. Your innocence is what my wolf craves." He deliberately dropped his gaze while still holding my chin up and I could literally feel his eyes on my skin as he examined my small breasts with their achingly hard nipples.

A sound that can only be described as a growl let his left as he reached with both hands for my breasts. The breath left my lungs as his huge calloused hands slid onto me, cupping and lifting my sensitive flesh to his lips. He feasted on me, like a starving man, his tongue laving a heated trail right over my nipple. I moaned and arched my back involuntarily, pushing my chest into his face. I whimpered mindlessly as he sucked the nipple into his mouth followed swiftly by the other. My hips thrust against the hardness beneath me and I felt a surge of wetness leave my body, soaking my panty completely.

Sam's nostrils flared and he released my breast as he glanced downwards, a hungry expression on his handsome face.

His steel hands clamped around my waist and I was bodily lifted off his lap and back onto the sofa, a small protest left my lips at the loss of body contact with his amazing heat. A small smirk crossed his face before he followed me with graceful swiftness; his nose skimmed my knee as he pushed my knees apart. He breathed deeply, scenting me and I closed my eyes once again in fierce embarrassment. He could obviously smell my arousal and he liked it – a lot.

"Bella." His hoarse voice demanded roughly.

He pulled my ass towards the edge of the sofa and I squeaked in surprise as the suddenness of the movement, I opened my eyes in shock as he pressed his whole face into my crotch directly into the denim that covered my soaking wet pussy.

_Oh my god._

Using his nose he pushed against my clitoris and I moaned loudly unable to control the thrusting of my hips. Rational thought left my brain as desire and pure lust took over completely. His rough hands reached up wards and stroked my breasts, pinching my nipples between his fingers with just enough pressure to make me cry out.

A noise at the door made me lift my head only to look into the shocked and plenty angry face of Jacob.

_Oh fuck._

A snarl was ripped out of Jacobs's chest as he watched his alpha feel up his best friend.

I squeaked and tried to push Sam away. It was like trying to move a bolder single handedly. I knew he must have heard Jacob way before he had come in- why wasn't he stopping? I tried to scramble away only to find myself held firmly in place by Sam's inescapable hands wrapped around each thigh.

"Stop!" I cried frantically. "Jacob."

Sam released me and stood up with sleek animal grace, his huge body unfolding slowly until he stood at his full height. I quickly pressed my knees together and dragged my blouse closed, holding it together with both hands in a strangle hold.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off of her!" Jacob said, his body vibrating as he fought the phase that was threatening to come.

Sam grinned at him as quirked a brown in his direction.

"Why?" He asked calmly.

"She is mine!" Jacob said, the words causing shock to rock through my core. _What?_

"Yours?" Sam repeated with irritating calm. His amused dark eyes raking my still shocked form and wide eyes before he said, "I don't think so."

Jacob was struggling to contain himself, his body visible shaking, his fists clenched.

"She is mine! My chosen!" Jacob said with a mutinous teenage expression on his face.

A vicious snarl left Sam's lips at those words. He stalked towards Jacob until they were inches apart. Jacob was shorter by at least two inches, even at his towering height of around 6"4. I stared in astonishment as the two wolves faced off over _me._

_When had Jake ever wanted me in that way? _I realized that I hadn't paid enough attention to his feelings, while being so buried under the weight of my own heartache. But he was my best friend - my brother. I couldn't think of him like that. A shudder rippled through me at the thought. Ew.

"_Your_ chosen?" Sam spat. "She is my _wolf's_ chosen, pup."

_What?_ I shook my head as if to clear it and stared at Sam's rippling, muscled back in astonishment.

Jacob snarled again and lunged for the larger wolf and Sam simply laughed as he reached out and grasped Jacobs throat lifting him clean off of his feet and then throwing him to the floor easily, as if he weighed as much as a toddler. Once on the floor Sam placed his foot squarely onto Jacob's chest keeping him there. Jake glared up at Sam growling violently. Sam snarled in response, his teeth bare while tightening his hold on the future alpha. His voice was a mix of human speech and a feral growl as he ordered. "Cease!"

Then the tone of Sam's voice changed subtlety, although I couldn't pinpoint the difference exactly but Jacob immediately ceased to struggle. "Isabella Swan is _mine_, Jacob Black and you _will _accept that!" He said forcefully.

Jacob grimaced and shook his head as if trying to shake something off. It didn't seem to work, his expression was slightly dazed as he lay there beneath Sam Uley's foot.

I sat where I was, shocked into immobility. Sam released Jacob and turned to me then, his eyes still a startling yellow.

"I need to go. " I said shakily, stumbling to my feet in my haste to get out of here.

What was it about me that attracted supernatural creatures to me like a horde of insects to a light?

I needed to run, to get out of here to clear my head and I did just that.

I felt Sam's eyes boring into my back as I walked through the door, but he made no move to stop me and I didn't turn around. I went to my truck, gunned the old engine and pulled away from the small house in record time.

Home was a very welcome thought right now.

I feelings and reaction to Sam, plus the startling revelation that I was Sam's wolf's chosen could wait until I was alone and had thought it all through.

The image of the huge black wolf that had found me in the forest asserted its self in my brain and I felt fear trickle down my spine with icy fingers. That wolf had featured in several nightmares before I had discovered the Quileute secret and the pack. Now I knew that Sam Uly was the wolf that had found me in the woods. But knowing it had been him, made the huge menacing creature no less terrifying. He has said I was his wolfs' chosen. Did that mean I was _his_ chosen too? Were the wolf and the man connected in all things?

_Ohmygod. Ohmygod. _

I realised that I was hyperventilating as I drove, so I pulled over to the shoulder of the road and shut off the engine, leaning my overheated forehead against the steering wheel tiredly.

As I did so my blouse gaped open reminding me all too clearly about what had transpired between Sam and I. I grabbed at the tattered material and yanked the sides together in a futile attempt to cover my naked breasts as my face flamed with colour. This experience had taught me one thing – I was apparently putty in Sam's very capable hands. Those talented hands and mouth had made me lose any inhibitions I had had. Sam had effectively given me a lesson in lust and instead of fear all I could summon up was elation and a burning desire to continue where we had left off.

With a groan I dropped my head back onto the steering wheel in defeat.

Oh my god- I was so fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight Fanfiction - **

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**A/N;** Thank you all for the overwhelming response to this story. I am so glad you all like it so far. Please keep reviewing as it's the only way I will know if what I am doing is right…This chapter is very lemony...so NU18.

Chapter four – _Claim._

I walked slowly to where Bella had parked her truck on the side of the road. She was leaning forward head plastered to the steering wheel. I barely contained a snarl of pure anger as I approached her preoccupied form. I phased with no effort and stopped to pull on my cutoffs. Although I had no problem walking around naked, I was sure it would cause Bella to have a mild heart attack.

She had left my house with no leave, I had thought she would have more sense than that with the stinking leech on the loose, I had been wrong. Jacob had left hurriedly after I had ordered him to accept my claim on Bella; the look on Bella's face when she had heard my words had been filled with fear and surprise. She hadn't figured out that I wanted her quite like that. I noticed that her slim, pale fingers were clutching her tattered blouse tightly to her chest, she groaned and I knew that she was somehow beating her self up about what had happened between us.

"Why did you leave?" I demanded gruffly about a foot away from her.

She squeaked and jumped into the air in fright, her pale face sporting a delectable flush of color across her high cheekbones. Her dark chocolate eyes went wider than usual in shock; her heart was pounding in fear. I could still smell the delicious scent of her arousal and I felt like carrying on where we had left off.

Anger replaced fear when she caught sight of me and I could smell the adrenaline pulsing through her core as she struggled to open the door and keep the annoyingly stubborn edges of her top together.

"_Why_?" She spat, anger lacing every word with venom.

Bella finally managed to open the door and climb out while keeping her modesty intact, such as it were. "Because I didn't want this, I don't want _you_! I don't want to be just another pawn in some supernatural bullshit." She said, as she advanced on me, anger driving her on. "I have survived vampires I did love leaving me like unwanted dirt, but now I want no more to do with this world of yours."

"_Enough_." I ordered, amusement tingeing my voice.

"_No_! Its not enough – I don't want you _or_ your help! Leave me _alone_!" Bella said, as she swung around and tried to march back to her heap of shit truck.

I reached out and casually gripped her slender arm in my palm, effectively ending her flight. Her long curling auburn hair bounced as I roughly pulled her around to face me, her angry brown eyes spitting fire up at me. Her skin gave off an electric currant as soon as it touched mine, igniting that burning need to have her at any cost. Her scent filled my nostrils and I fought the urge to push her down on the ground and take her right here and now. My wolf growled deeply in need and I leashed him violently; now was _not_ the time for that.

Although it might be the time for a small lesson.

"Liar." I ground out, real anger fighting its way to the surface as she struggled against my steel hold. "The last thing you want is for me to leave you alone!"

I let my eyes wander down her face and over her heaving chest; she was trying to hold her blouse together with one hand now, due to the fact that I had the other in my grasp. The curves of her breasts could be seen from between the tattered edges, creamy skin making my fangs lengthen and my mouth water – literally. I often fought to contain my wolf; he was more a part of me than any of the others. I had often questioned why this was so, never coming to an absolute conclusion. Maybe it was because I was the first to phase, having no one to help me calm the beast within me I had allowed him to become one with my very essence.

Regardless; he now wanted to claim our prize. Mark her, take her and make her reek of us for weeks to come.

A smirk twisted my lips as I watched her heaving breasts and I reached out with one finger to trace a pathway between those soft globes, I cocked my head sideways as I regarded her. The action wolf-like. Her breath hitched in her throat and a soft, barely discernable whimper left her plump lips as she watched the direction of my gaze and then I snapped.

I lifted her bodily off the ground and placed her in front of me. I barely felt her slight weight. I cupped the back of her head and once again dragged her lips towards mine, as I bent over her small frame, literally enfolding her into my body. The soft curls of her now dry hair were crushed beneath the weight of my hand. Those lips would tempt a saint and fuck knows I wasn't anything close. Pale pink and plump, moist, those lips were made for my mouth, tongue and teeth to explore. I couldn't help the growl that escaped through my clenched teeth as soon as I felt her soft skin under my fingers, as my other hand cupped her chin, lifting her face to mine. I paused to stare at her, so close I could see the flecks of gold in the depths of the fathomless brown, her lips parted of their own violation, the pink tip of her tongue reaching out to lick her lower lip in sinful invitation.

I accepted.

Our lips crashed together greedily, devouring, tasting, consuming eagerly. Her fucking taste was so sublime I wanted to literally eat her, inch by sweet fucking inch. Her small hands rose up to grip my hand that held her chin, hanging on for dear life it seemed. Her blouse now released. fluttered open with a sigh to reveal the loveliness within. Her breasts were small and beautifully shaped; they were designed to fit into my palm by the gods themselves. Their hard, pointed tips eagerly seeking attention, as pale pink as her delectable lips, they were a perfect foil for her alabaster skin. I marveled at the beauty of this young human girl, she was perfection, designed to drive me insane with want, a need so intense I was almost consumed by it.

I released the back of her head while my mouth still claimed hers, her small tongue hesitantly joining mine in the ancient dance of passion and need. She moaned into my mouth and I swallowed it, my tongue leaving no hidden recess unexplored. Her taste was as exquisite as she looked. Delicate, sweet floral notes interlaced with the scent of the finest French vanilla. My errant hand traveled down wards until I grasped her softness between my fingers. Her hips thrust into mine; asking for more friction, more touch, more…just more.

I lifted her and she wrapped her slender legs around my hips easily, even though I knew she was innocent, the thought of her doing any of this with another man made me want to rip something apart. Her small hands sliding into my hair calmed me somewhat. Her deliciously wet warmth was directly against my straining, hard cock.

Too soon, I informed my wolf, too soon.

I walked with Bella held tightly against me towards the load tray of her truck, I one handedly lowered the tailgate and placed her on it, pushing her backwards gently but firmly until she was completely prone and at my mercy. My wolf liked this a whole lot. She tried to cover her breasts, but I intercepted her hands and held them together above her head, my fingers holding her prisoner easily.

I leaned over her body, barely grazing her with my skin and cock, my nose skimmed her cheek and then her lips, scenting her; so fucking mouth watering.

Another whimper of need escaped her mouth and I felt the small puff of air as she exhaled against my nose.

"Please..." she began.

"Please _what_, Bella?" I chuckled against her ear as I reached out to lick the shell like surface sensuously.

She shook her head stubbornly as I continued down her smooth neck towards her sensitive breasts.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked evilly, pushing my thigh between hers, against her pussy at the same time.

She moaned and didn't answer.

I licked my way towards a puckered nipple, laving it thoroughly before sucking the small bud into my mouth fully. Her body arched upwards and she cried out, the soft breathy cry of lust. I rolled it between my teeth and sucked harder making her whole body shiver and writhe beneath me wonderfully.

"Agh, oh please, please…" she begged prettily.

I released her breast to continue my way down her stomach. I whispered wickedly against her taut skin. "I do have a name, Bella."

I could hear her heart pounding rapidly in her chest and each puff of indrawn air. She was coming undone and I loved each moment of it.

"Say it, Bella." I urged a smirk on my lips.

"No…" she whimpered shaking her head from side to side almost feverishly, at her stubborn words I redoubled my efforts grinning at her spirit.

I slid further downwards and as my nose skimmed her belly button she shook with anticipation. I released her hands and grinned as her hands immediately came to rest on my head, fingers tangling in my hair wantonly. With both my hands I spanned her small waist and then slowly undid the button that held her jeans together, the zip followed inch by inch, I parted the heavy material eagerly to find a pair of soaking wet white lace briefs. The scent of her arousal was heavy in the air and I unconsciously licked my lips in the desperate need to taste her.

I dragged the material downwards and felt my hunger skyrocket at the sight of her soft, creamy thighs, so slim and perfectly shaped. I slid between her spread legs and pushed her knees apart when she tried to close them in embarrassment.

I nuzzled her thigh and licked the tender flesh while I whispered against her skin. "Don't be ashamed, Bella. You are so beautiful, I want to see every inch of you." I felt her tense muscles relax and her legs parted slightly.

I glanced upwards to see her eyes fixed on me, her face flushed a delicate pink. Her dark eyes glittered with suppressed lust and her luscious lips were slightly parted to reveal small white teeth. I smirked at her and kept my eyes locked with hers as I slowly lowered my face to her thigh. I kissed my way up her thigh until I reached the wet white lace. I buried my nose into the juncture of her thighs and heard her gasped intake of air and a muttered. "Oh fuck…"

The smell of her arousal was the best thing I had ever smelt…_oh fuck_…I wanted to devour her, lick every inch of her skin and have her roll around on me so that my body would carry her scent completely. I slid my index finger under the edge of the lace and heard her shuddering cry. I encountered warmth and softness. I spread her wetness around her folds fully,

"You are so wet, oh fuck Bella…" I growled into her flesh as my tongue followed my finger, I suddenly ripped the material, it snapped easily between my hard fingers and finally her pussy was bares to my hungry eyes, soft mahogany curls guarded her moist wetness. Using my fingers I spread her neither lips and licked right through her center, savoring the sublime taste of my chosen. I reached the swollen nub of her desire and licked it gently watching as her body arched upwards again, her legs quaking around my head, I could feel she was close to her release, so I slipped my finger into her tight warmth, her tight passage clenching down on my finger. I groaned and imagined my cock encased in that tight warmth. Thrusting my fingers into her repeatedly, I heard and felt her orgasm approaching fast.

"Come for me my Bella, "I whispered. "You feel so fucking incredible wrapped around my finger."

With a breathy cry she came hard, her inner muscled milking my finger, liquid drenching my hand and lips. I eagerly lapped it up, not wasting a drop.

I was fast reaching the point when I wouldn't be able to stop and I knew that even though I wanted to take her right here and now, it wasn't the right way to take her innocence. I reined in my rampant passion and tensed as a disturbing and highly repugnant scent drifted towards me on the wind.

Leech.

I pulled away from Bella and stood in one lightning fast move. Bella looked up at me in a daze, her tousled hair falling around her face wantonly as she struggled to pull her jeans back on.

"What is it?" She asked warily. Her cheeks still stained a bright pink.

I tensed and sniffed the air, my wolf taking over instantaneously. "Leech." I sated and watched her face drain to a pale white, totally devoid of color.

I pulled her to her feet and then stepped backwards several paces. "Stand back, Bella." She looked at me in shock as she realized I was about to phase. I could feel the sharp lupine teeth against my lips and I also knew that my eyes had gone feral as they often did when my wolf was close to the surface.

"But…is it safe?" She asked, clearly afraid, her eyes locked with my inhuman ones.

I grinned at her; "You couldn't be in safer hands…or should I say paws." At her questioning look I replied; "My wolf likes you. But whatever you do – _don't_ run."

I then let myself go and felt the familiar magical shimmer race under my skin, the phase became easier as time past and by now I barely felt the bones snapping and reforming, the flesh swelling and reforming around the new bones. The fur that covered my skin was pitch black and dense, a pelt rather than the hair a dog would have. I watched Bella's face contort in fear as she was faced with my wolf. I now towered above her, several feet above her height. Her fear was a delightful fragrance to my wolf and without thinking I snarled, revealing huge ivory teeth. It was actually non-threatening but to her it must have looked terrifying.

Bella backed away until her back touched a tree behind her. I turned then and raced towards the tree line, I howled once, signaling to the others that I had found leech scent on our land. An answering howl broke the silence in the distance and then my mind was not my own as my brothers and sister joined my consciousness.

The leech stench grew stronger and I caught a glimpse of a brilliant slash of red hair against pale skin racing at inhuman speed through the trees towards where Bella now stood with her back towards me.

The leech reached the space between the road and the tree where Bella stood and paused swiftly her nostrils flaring as she caught scent of me. She didn't know about us I could tell, there was no fear in her cold stone body. She was beautiful, or had been before she had died- the first time. Her shockingly brilliant red hair framed a face of perfectly sculptured beauty. Her scent however was ice cold and the sickeningly sweet smell of rotting flesh, it burned my sensitive nose and I wished that I could simply stop breathing for a while. I stalked forward to confront the leech just as Bella gasped in fear and froze.

She had seen the vampire too.

"Be-ll-a," the leech drawled. "We finally meet again." It said it almost cheerfully, her voice surprisingly high pitched and babyish. It was pathetic and comical in contrast to her lovely face and adult body, if I had been human at the time I would have been hard pressed not to laugh.

"Vic…Victoria." Bella stuttered, her fear a palpable thing. I could taste it on my tongue.

I let a low growl escape my clenched teeth and the vampire froze. Bella faced me a deep sense of relief flooding her body and showing clearly on her face, very much at odds with her earlier reaction to my wolf. He was pleased.

I stalked forward and let my fangs snap together threateningly, saliva dripping down from between my teeth to the ground below. My giant paws made no sound on the earth floor, the silence only broken by my feral growl.

The leech was frozen and unmoving, confusion and fear filling her immobile features.

"Impossible." It stated in a whisper.

I drew closer still until I was level with my Bella. I stood in front of her now in a clearly protective pose, I brushed right up against Bella and felt her fingers desperately tangling in my pelt. I relished the contact. I glanced at her once, to reassure her, my yellow feral eyes staring deeply into hers. I thought that maybe she understood.

I turned my massive head to regard the leech once more and found I was just in time to see it fleeing. It turned swiftly and disappeared through the trees. I heard foot falls a moment later and saw my pack lope into view. Their snarls filled the air at the stench.

_Go and get it_, I thought.

_Will do_, Jacob replied.

_On it_, Jared thought as he yipped skyward.

Seth and Leah ran into sight a second later, they had been scouting. Embry caught the scent trail and howled once, the whole pack converging together as they prepared to give chase. I turned to Bella and slowly moved my face forwards hers, when she didn't flinch, I licked her across her cheek. She giggled half-heartedly and pushed at me in futile attempt to dislodge me. "Ew, that is so gross!" she whined.

_Stay with Bella,_ I thought, with Jacob in mind.

And with that I left, quickly reaching formidable speeds and losing sight and scent of the human I wanted to desperately.

It was time to kill a fucking tick. Game on.

A/N; So? What do you think? Any comments, suggestions/comments? Please review and let me know that you love the story – or not! Reviews do help with motivation…


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight Fanfiction - **

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**A/N**; Thanks to you all for the reviews, follows and fav's. This update has been late in coming; I have had a lot of RL issues to deal with as well as numerous plot bunnies bouncing around in my head, so please bear with me. Thanks!

Chapter five – _Need._

The red haired bitch kept just ahead as we chased her, but I was gaining pace with the fetid rotten stench that was pure leech. That scent released the powerful and ever present rage to the surface.

Despite this, each touch of my paws on the sodden earth echoed in my scull, a drum beat repeating the now ever present chant in my mind, _Bella, Bella, Bella…_

It was now very hard to cloak my thoughts from my pack. Because all I could think of was that tasty morsel otherwise known as Bella Swan. She had crept into my body and mind until I could not function with out her name and image burned into every cell of my being and every synopsis of my brain.

_Why_ was she so important?

I shook my massive head trying to rid my head of Bella fucking Swan, it was time to catch a tick and my head was not in the game, for once. I watched through the pack mind as Jacob stood guard over Bella. Her beautiful, worried and fearful face clear in my mind. I snarled and shook my head again to shake this fucking annoying preoccupation with my prize.

Jared and Leah ran beside me, I felt their complete and utter focus on our prey and I borrowed their emotions, using them to fuel my own lagging concentration.

_What are you hiding, Sam?_ I heard Quil ask, as I turned just in time to see his yellow lupine eyes focused on me while we ran. Our senses were such that we didn't really need to pay full attention to the act of running.

I growled at him, snapping my teeth in his face just as he reached shoulder level. It was a warning, to mind his own fucking business. I barked an order to the pack at large; _Break up! Spread out! We are not gonna catch this fucking tick without some cunning, she seems to be far faster than they usually are._

_Right on it boss. _Leah and Seth barked in reply.

Quil, Embry and Jared simply sent me an affirmative howl each before disappearing into the deep green forest, as silently as wraiths.

I now saw the leech glance over her shoulder at me, her expression confused when she saw only me following her. She knew something was up.

I pushed myself and gained several paces on her, the rotten stench bringing the urge to rip and tear to the surface again; the need to fucking shred this vampire into small pieces.

But she was far more switched on than she appeared, suddenly she darted up a tree, scaling the limbs so fast she was a blur of movement. She paused for a moment, sending me a smug as hell smirk before continuing her assent to the top of the fucking fur tree. I howled long and loud alerting my pack of her game plan. I then whined in frustration as I attempted to climb the tree and found no purchase with my paws, even digging my claws into the hard bark did no good and my bulk crashed to the forest floor. I growled menacingly as the leech played at being a trapeze artist, jumping from one tall tree to another using the natural canopy above as an escape chute.

Fucking rock was clever.

I used the pack mind to alert them to her plan and then ordered all of them to pull back, acting as though we were withdrawing in defeat.

I turned and loped out of sight.

As soon as the trees concealed my massive form I stopped and waited for my pack to follow suit. They did, melting seamlessly into the thick greenery. Paul remained watching the leech as she paused above him and hanging on by one hand she hung out to watch Embry and Jared disappearing into the tree line with satisfaction.

She thought we were leaving. It had worked - so much for her superior intelligence. Fucking thing was just rotting flesh after all. I almost snorted in a wolfy approximation of a laugh but stopped myself.

Paul stayed put directly below where she hung precariously above him. She didn't appear to know that he was there. His feral vision showed us all her smirk as she relaxed against the trunk, oozing satisfaction. The area was soaked with our scent so that could be why she didn't smell Paul. I heard his thoughts and approved, giving a silent nod of approval.

He was going to take the tick out while she was so relaxed.

He was our best fighter and strategist, I trusted him as my second to carry this out.

This leech couldn't be allowed to get to Bella. _My Bella_ my wolf whined pathetically as he pushed images of her as we had last seen her into my mind. Flushed cheeks, swollen lips and a dazed expression. I couldn't help the surge of pure possession that flooded my wolfy body.

_Ours_, I agreed whole-heartedly.

Paul remained utterly silent as he crept forwards slightly. The leech grabbed the limb beside her and leaned out once again to check the parameter. It was the mistake Paul had been waiting for. He didn't hesitate, he launched himself through the air and ripped her head off in one vicious and lightning fast movement. The shock on her rock face was comical as we all closed in on Paul and his prize.

A slavering snarl was ripped from my chest, saliva dripped onto the ground as I snapped my jaws together eager to rip the tick apart.

Paul still held the head in his jaws, its mouth opened and an ear splitting scream fell from its lips as I leapt up and snatched the body off the branch where it was still frozen in shock. As my teeth sank into the stone flesh I fell back towards the forest floor taking the hunk of granite with me. I dropped it and placed a paw on the centre of its chest, holding it down as we all fell onto the body, ripping limbs and torso until the ground was covered with tiny scraps of vampire, a dark almost black liquid, which was their blood, stained my muzzle and sprayed my face. I saw that Paul was still holding the head so that it could watch its own demise.

He could be a cruel fucking prick and I fucking loved it.

_End it_, I thought, satisfaction oozing from my every pore. This thing would never get to my Bella.

Paul crunched his jaws together shattering the tick's head in an explosion of granite.

_Burn it_, I snarled.

Each member of my pack began sniffing out the confetti littering the small clearing and piling it all for burning.

It was over. I howled long and loud, a wolfy victory song, I was suddenly joined by each of my wolves, our voices creating a strangely eerie song that ebbed and swelled for a few minutes before we all fell silent at once.

I saw Bella jump and then relax when she heard our song. Jacob sat beside her, his yearning for her still very much apparent with each lingering glance he threw her way. The weight of my order kept him from acting on it though which made me very satisfied.

We phased seamlessly, flowing to our feet in practiced symmetry. I reached for the small bundle of clothes attached to my calf and withdrew a Zippo lighter from the pocket of my cut-off's. Striding towards the pile of fetid, broken stone flesh I crouched and quickly set fire to it before stepping back and watching the strange blue-black flames burn higher and higher until with supernatural speed it consumed every scrap, disappearing in a small huff. I shook my head in disgust. Fucking ticks were so unnatural it was gross.

"Let's go." I said phasing once again and heading back towards the town and my Bella.

Take Bella back to my house, I told Jacob. _I will meet you there in five_.

I knew he had heard me but he refused to answer me, anger clearly etched in his mind. I then knew that hiding my perhaps unnatural and probably unhealthy obsession with Bella Swan was a thing of the past as the rest of the pack watched the reply of my alpha order in Jacobs mind and then in glorious clarity I watched a reply of the scene Black had walked in on.

_Fucking hell, had we always looked so fucking good together?_ I grinned internally as I felt several twinges of jealousy and longing from members of my pack and then a surge of unfettered jealousy and disgust from Leah. Anger exploded through her body and she snarled at me, her light yellow eyes fixed on me as she came abreast with me as we ran.

_What the fuck, Sam? Bella Swan? Really? _Leah asked.

_Yeah bro! Fucking A! You really are __**the**__ man! Fuck she is beautiful and I have often thought…_ Quil enthused until I snapped around to glare at him, his thoughts heading in a direction I really didn't fucking want to go to.

_Sorry man_…Quil said trying to shelter his wayward thoughts of Bella, every thought was tinged with lust and I snapped at him as I pushed ahead. He couldn't help it but I didn't fucking care. She was _mine._

_Ours, ours, ours_; my wolf agreed eager to see her again.

Embry was smug as he thought; _I knew something was up with you and swan._

_Bella? Really? How did I not see that one coming? _Seth asked, his confusion apparent.

_Cause you're a bit brain damaged bro, must be that fucking led paint that Leah told us you chewed off your crib as a baby_, Embry chuckled.

_Screw you!_ Seth thought as he phased.

Leah however ignored their banter.

I phased as I hit the edge of the tree cover bordering my house. I drew in deep mouthfuls of air scented with her delicious essence. Drawing on my cut off denims, I ignored Leah's pointedly angry glare as she phased too, standing before me naked and, yes, beautiful.

I left the tree cover and strode towards the small board house that I called home. Peeling red paint curling off in places, but otherwise clean and neat.

The pack left the tree line behind me and followed me, laughing and joking between themselves, all except Leah. She was hurt.

I couldn't help how I felt though; this shit had crept up on me too. I didn't understand it, but that didn't make it any less real.

I pushed the door open to find Jacob and Bella sitting on my ratty sofa, close but not touching. Their body language spoke of discomfort. Bella held herself stiffly. I guessed the knowledge that Jacob wanted her was not welcome and I couldn't help the grin that stretched my face.

At the sight of me Bella sniffed and literally snubbed me, turning her head away and staring out the window.

What the fuck?

"Its over, Bella." I offered the information casually, waiting for the reaction. "The leech is gone."

"I know, Jacob told me." She answered, still not looking at me. I frowned in frustration. This was not the reaction I was expecting. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't this indifference.

"Come." I ordered, my voice going even deeper than usual as I felt anger flood me.

Her head snapped around top face me finally at my tone. "What?" She asked her voice shuddering slightly.

"You heard me." I said, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Leave." I threw to the pack in general. "Now."

They all glanced at each other in surprise before shrugging and leaving, one by one. Jacob was last. The look he threw Bella was filled with regret. I felt my wolf rise to the surface as he always did when I was angry. Sharp lupine teeth pricked my human lips and I growled at him, speeding up his slow departure. The door shut behind them and I turned to Bella, where she was still sitting on the sofa.

I reached down and grabbed her arm, which was fast becoming a habit, and yanked her to her feet. I pulled her up to face me and smirked at the shock on her face as she finally saw the blood that was smeared into every crevice of my face. Coupled with my vicious, feral eyes, I was sure I was a sight.

"Is that _it_?" I asked roughly, my fingers biting into her tender flesh cruelly.

"What are you talking about?" She stuttered, her free hand fluttering helplessly in the air until it came rest on my bare chest. A gasp left her lips at the contact and I felt my heart beat faster too. The fucking electricity that surged between our bodies was like an actual shock, it seared every nerve ending in my body and in hers too, leaving pulsing desire in its place. It was dark and dangerous, and utterly tempting. It brought a growl to my lips and I watched her darkly lashed brown eyes widen as her heart rate thundered to a sprint.

"Is that the only fucking gratitude we get for killing a fucking leech who was trying to kill you? You _selfish bitch_." I threw at her, not wholly in control as my wolf struggled to take over.

"No, I'm sorry! I am grateful, truly I am. I'm just scared!" She admitted. Her head hung in shame as she explained.

"Of what? The leech is gone! Thanks to us." I ground out, focusing on the top of her head, where the luscious red, gold and brown strands shimmering invitingly, I just wanted to fist it in my hand and pull her head backwards before plundering her tempting mouth.

"I'm scared of this - with you! This cant happen…it...it just _cant_." Bella said, her voice barely a whisper this time.

"Why? Because I'm not a rich fucking white kid? What _they_ pretended to be. Or maybe because I'm the wrong _kind_ of monster for you?" I bit out my anger growing to dangerous proportions.

Bella shook her head in denial, her long hair flying wildly around her face and shoulders, the curling ends brushing my hand teasingly.

"No! Why on earth would you think that?" She gasped out, the shock real and unaffected, I could smell the truth of her words.

I unconsciously pulled her closer and inhaled deeply of the sweet scent her skin was giving off. She smelt of vanilla, orchids and sex. I wanted to eat her, lick her, taste her. Fuck I just wanted her, every sweet fucking inch. The need was clawing at my insides, a growl escaped from me and I watched as her pupils dilated, lips parting to release panting breaths. Goddamn, she was just so fucking beautiful.

I lifted her face with my hand cupped around her chin. She resisted but it was nothing against my strength, Her eyes snapped to mine as soon as her head was fully lifted. Our eyes seemed to lock onto one another, gravity keeping them so. I pulled her closer, inch by inch, her eyes widened and she gasped as our lips met. Her lovely eyes sliding shut of their own violation at the contact of my mouth against hers.

_Oh fucking yeah._

Soft lips, parting like pure silk beneath the onslaught of my desire. The wetness and sweetly scented breath blowing across my lips - delicious.

I thrust my tongue suddenly deeply into the moist cavern of her mouth, her tongue tentatively dancing with mine, her inexperience showing in the total lack of technique.

I fucking _loved_ it. I was the first to have Bella Swan. I was the first to stroke that pearly skin or devour those rosy lips.

_And we will be the last_, growled my wolf menacingly.

My wolf whined in pleasure at the thought of her innocence, while _I _longed to destroy it completely.

A whimpering and breathy moan slipped from her mouth into mine, even as her small hands slip upwards from my chest to wrapped themselves around my neck. The touch of her hands on my skin sent shock waves of pleasure rocketing through my entire body.

Napalm.

A fucking tsunami.

I snarled and lifted her easily pushing her lithe body up against the nearest available wall, pinning her there with my rock hard body. A blush settled on her smooth alabaster cheeks as my steel like erection came to rest between her slender thighs.

"There is no escaping this now, Bella." I said as I pulled back momentarily to gaze into her eyes. "I want you and you want me – there is no fucking reason for this not to happen." I said as I pushed my hardness against her pussy teasingly.

Another whimper slid out of her plump lips and her head was thrown back in ecstasy.

"Say my name, Bella…" I whispered invitingly against the silky skin of her neck.

She shook her head and refused to answer. I grinned and nipped the tender skin with my sharp teeth, she moaned loudly and her hips thrust against mine desperately.

It had started out as a game between us, her not ever saying my name, now it was a driving need in my being to hear her scream my name.

"I'm going to make you say it, Isabella." I promised.

She was wearing one of Jacob's t-shirts, it carried his scent – the fucking thing would have to go.

I ripped it down the centre and smirked at the sight of her blush. My eyes feasted on her perfection, rosy achingly hard nipples, asking for my mouth's attention. I complied. Her hands threaded themselves into my short hair holding my head to her as my lips and mouth explored each creamy inch of her pert breasts.

I knew there was no stopping this now…there was no escape from this addictive explosion of sensation.

A/N; yes I am breaking it off there, more smut to come people. Please review and let me know what you all think? Too much sex? Really this is just a romance…so yeah, you know…sexy times as well as a lot of angst ahead etc… just had a review on my other full length fic Be Mine and one of my readers said there was too much sex…who agrees? Please let me know if you like what I am doing or if you would like to see something else…thanks all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight Fanfiction - **

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**A/N;** Thank you all for the awesome response to this story. Your reviews have motivated me to actually put my mind into gear (Which is hard at the moment.) and write! Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think about how the romance/lust (lol) between Sam and Bella is progressing?

**Chapter warnings**; Sex/angst/ a small amount of violence and forcing… (So if you have had a bad experience don't read unless you know you can handle it.)

Chapter Six – _Mark._

Fear as well as nervous excitement permeated the air around us, as Bella's body admitted to what she wouldn't out loud. The delicious scent of her arousal filled my nostrils making my wolf growl in pleasure.

She really was such a fucking tasty piece of ass and I wanted to fuck her so badly my body ached. I reigned in some of the rampant lust I was feeling; I didn't want to scare her, quite the opposite, I wanted to seduce her.

This thing between us, whatever it was, was as undeniable as the following day, it was going to happen, _so why not now_?

I held Bella's small body against the wall easily; my achingly hard erection nestled between her slender thighs. I thrust against her slightly and watched enraptured as her eyes rolled back in her head and a breathy cry escaped her plump lips.

So deliciously fucking sensual. She was an ingénue, innocent but so sexually provocative, it drove me insane with want.

My wolf was eager to claim her, now. He wanted to rip all her clothes off and sheath us deep inside her tight little body. I was in full agreement with him.

My fingers teased her pert nipples, their rosy buds begging for my mouth to pleasure them. I stared at her waiting for her to look at me before I slowly lowed my mouth to her chest. I held her eyes captive as my tongue snaked out and licked the puckered peak.

"Oh _god_…" She whimpered, her lovely dark brown eyes becoming unfocused and threatening to close again.

I wanted those eyes to watch me so I nipped her nipple warningly; I almost chuckled at the expression of surprise on her lovely face.

I cupped her softness lifting the small mound to my eagerly waiting mouth, sucking on the sensitive nipple deeply.

Bella's hips thrust against mine mindlessly as her eyes remained locked with mine. A deep red flush of becoming colour spread across her cheekbones.

I was filthy from killing the leech; dark stains appeared on her alabaster skin wherever my fingers touched, besmirching her unparalleled beauty.

I couldn't allow that to happen.

I made my decision in a split second, lifting her with my arms cradling her ass; I made my way to the bathroom while my lips still feasted on her succulent flesh.

Once inside the tiny bathroom, I reached out and snapped on the hot and cold water, never once breaking contact with Bella's skin.

I saw her eyes widen as she realised my intent. "Are you going to shower?" She asked hopefully, her voice trembling enticingly.

I couldn't help the wolfish expression that spread across my face as I finally released her nipple and grinned; "No, _we_ are going to shower. Leech blood turns me off." I stared pointedly at the dark, almost black stains on her white skin.

The revulsion that gripped her almost made her freak out as her wide eyes surveyed the disgusting substance all over my face and hands. She obviously had had other things to think about, because she hadn't seen just how dirty I was until now.

The steam soon rose in huge billowing clouds around us, filling the small space. The warm air was dewy. It dampened Bella's luscious hair and moistened her beautiful skin giving it a subtle luminescence. I wanted to lick her all over, every single fucking inch.

"It will be gone soon." I soothed her as I stepped into the shower cubicle with her still wrapped around me.

The gasp that left her lips was such a sensual sound I found my teeth bared before I realised it, my wolf was a little too close to the surface. But I couldn't seem to rein him in.

Hot water beat down on our bodies, soaking my cut-off's and Bella's jeans instantly. It would have to go, there was nothing worse than wet denim.

I lowered her onto the tiles and felt my wolf's satisfaction as our size difference; once again it pleased him that Bella was so much smaller than us, he liked being dominant and in control.

I reached for the single button that held her jeans together and grinned as Bella's hands fluttered mid-air helplessly; embarrassment still evident on her face. I quickly pulled off the offending material, leaving her completely naked. I made short work of my own clothing before pulling her luscious nakedness fully against my hard flesh.

Blood stained her cheeks, but I made short work of that, tilting her face upwards into the hot spray. She tried to avoid my eyes as I still grasped her face with both my hands, holding her captive as I nibbled on her perfect lower lip. A soft moan was my reward as her small tongue came to join mine hesitantly. I sucked on her lips before sliding my tongue more fully inside the sweet tasting cavern of her mouth.

Shit she tasted so fucking good, desire ripped through me, my hands tightening on her throat slightly as I fought to control the beast inside me.

I felt my teeth grow longer and I knew my eyes went feral as they always did when the wolf was about to take over. I tried to fight him back down but the feel of her softness against me tested my self-control to the maximum.

I wanted to be inside her more than I wanted my next breath. She was like an addiction for me; each touch of her skin against mine was like a shot of cocaine straight into my blood stream.

Her hands touched my chest and I could feel the skin ripple in appreciation at the inexperienced caress. I let a small growl escape to show her how much I liked her touch, instead of frightening her as I half expected, she returned my kiss with more force and raked her short nails across my skin.

Well fuck; little Bella liked my wolf like tendencies. I smirked as let my hands slide downwards towards her small but perfect breasts.

Tweaking her nipples into even greater sensitivity, I continued to kiss her, deeper and deeper still; I wanted it possess her completely.

I suddenly I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, pushing her up against the tiled wall, her confusion was evident until I lifted her one leg and placed it on the raised shower step. Her embarrassment was so intense I could taste it on my tongue.

I buried my nose into her now soaking hair as every inch of my body was pressed into her plaint flesh. The very prominent proof of my arousal was pressed into her lower back, I moved slightly, teasing her with the sensation. My large hand ghosted across her taut stomach until it reached the soft well-trimmed curls guarding her pussy. Her hips bucked into my hand as my fingers explored the wetness between her neither lips. Finding the bundle of nerves at the top of her soaking wet slit. My lips teased her ear, evilly whispering into the shell like crevice; "Do you like that, Bella?"

I snaked out my tongue and delved into her ear making her knees buckle. I slid my thigh in between her legs, holding her suspended in mid air, she cried out in surprise as she grabbed at my arms for support. "I wont ever let you fall." I said with the smirk evident in my deep voice. I loved it when she grabbed onto me; it was just fucking satisfying.

"Oh my god, _please, please_…" Bella pleaded prettily as he very wet pussy rubbed against my leg, each movement she made intensifying the sensations tenfold. My finger still stroked her clit delicately as her own movements drove her to distraction.

Ashamed she quit squirming and I chuckled out loud at her predicament. "Rub against me, _my Bella_. Let me feel your delicious pussy rubbing against me; it feels so fucking good."

She remained silent and stubbornly refused to move, so I lifted my leg even more causing deep friction.

"Ah…" Bella whimpered as her hips bucked against me of their own accord.

My fingers tangled into her thick dark hair, twisting the silky strands around my hands, pulling her head backwards in the process.

The fingers of my other hand continued to stroke her swollen flesh, spreading the wetness around completely.

Dipping my index finger into the tight sheath of her sex; she was so tight I groaned as I imagined her wrapped around my cock; that thought was fucking heaven.

Abandoning my quest for a moment I reached for the soap before rubbing it into my scalp, face and torso. I then stroked the bar of soap across her slender back, watching the shivers trickle across her skin with interest. I rubbed the suds into her skin and spread it across her shoulders and onto her breasts, soaping her up thoroughly.

Slippery, slick wetness made my cock throb more than ever as my hands glided with no effort all over Bella's splendid nakedness.

Sighs and whimpers fell from her lips as my hands worked their magic.

Once clean, I let the water rush over both our heads washing away the noxious fluid and soapsuds down the drain in a swirl of water.

Hands on her waist, I lifted her and carried her bridal style towards my bedroom. Her wide, thickly lashed velvet eyes studied mine until they fell under my scrutiny. I deposited Bella on the centre of my bed and followed her down.

I didn't speak, simply devouring her lips, as hungrily as a starving man.

"Say my name, Bella. I want to hear it on your lips." I coaxed, my voice far deeper than usual.

As our naked bodies touched fully something exploded within me and I growled into the milky skin of her throat, placing open-mouthed kisses on every inch of available skin.

"I cant…" She whispered, her eyes closed.

"Look at me." I commanded.

A moment's hesitation passed before those amazing eyes opened and focused on mine. Dying, drowning in the endlessly lovely brown of her eyes I pressed my fingers onto her full lips, playing there as my eyes staked hers in place refusing to let them go.

"Why? It's an easy enough name, Bella. Just three syllables. _Say it_." I ordered, giving up on tender persuasion.

She blinked up at me and hesitated before slowly shaking her head in denial. "I…I can't please understand."

She asked the impossible.

"_No_." I replied before sliding down her body, sucking her soft skin into my mouth every now and again grazing it with my teeth as I roamed slowly towards my goal.

Her hands reached for my shoulders trying to push me away, I didn't even acknowledge their presence, refusing to be dissuaded from my target.

I licked her belly button sensually before reaching my prize, I parted her reluctant thighs easily although she was resisting. I gazed at her pussy hungrily before diving in and licking a pathway from back to front. A startled gasp followed by a breathy whimper was my reward as her hands stopped pushing me away, instead sliding into the short strands of my ebony hair and pulling mindlessly.

Licking her wetness into my mouth with great lapping strokes made me hungrier than ever, my wolf boiling to the surface once again at the taste of our prize. Elongated lupine canines grazed her tender flesh and I found I could no longer stop, even if I had wanted to.

Fucking delicious.

_Mine, mine, mine._

_Ours._

Bella's legs were quaking around my ears as I continued my exploration of her most private place. My tongue was delving deeper with each stroke; I then pushed my tongue completely inside her tightness.

"Oh…please. Ah…oh god…please…"Bella cried as her body bowed upwards, her inner muscles gripping me fiercely, her orgasm approaching fast. More liquid escaped her as her body flooded with lust and I lapped it up, each and every drop.

I growled into her then as I raised feral eyes to hers, surprisingly her eyes were fixed on me, which made me grin, revealing sharp teeth, as I raised my mouth from her body. "Say it!" I ordered again, my voice almost inhuman as the lust within me released the inner beast I was struggling to control.

As I said that my fingers thrust up into her, curling forwards, as I lowered my mouth to her clit, licking faster and faster. She arched upwards again as her head shook from side to side, refusing my demand but I refused to be denied.

Finally pleasure burst through her body and spasms wracked her slender frame repeatedly, her pussy gripping my fingers tightly. As she free fell from the heights I hovered over her and positioned myself at her entrance, my cock was literally aching so I swiftly thrust my self inside her tight, still pulsating depths, taking her innocence in one moment. Pain darkened her eyes as she stared into my face, her hands clutching my head close to her.

Lifting her perfect legs higher around my waist I picked up a powerful rhythm, which made Bella's eyes roll back into her head in ecstasy, pain forgotten.

Her inner muscles gripped me so tightly I didn't think I could hold it together for much longer, talk about tight…_fuuuck._

As her second orgasm approached I stopped. Just fucking stopped and smirked down at her frustrated expression.

"Tell me…_Bella_…who is fucking you? Who is making you feel like this?" I demanded as she tried to thrust up to me, anger darkening her lovely face at my refusal to just let her be. I circled my hips against her teasingly, her face twisted in an explosion of sensation and ecstasy. I stopped again and she moaned loudly. "Please, please…S…Sam…please…please, don't stop." The whispered words made exult ion explode through my being. Hearing my name on her lips was the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

My finger hovered across her lips once again before I pressed a single digit between her lips, opening her mouth. "Suck." I told her, not asking but ordering her. I felt rather than saw her reaction as her muscles fluttered, milking my cock; more wetness flooded as her sex drenching me as well as her.

She obeyed, her small tongue curling around my finger as she began to suck, small tugs sending twitches directly to my dick.

Her eyes flickered open while she continued to suck at my finger, I was drowning in lust and desire so intense I wanted to fucking _eat_ her. Bella Swan was a natural fucking tease.

I began to fuck her again, slowly, each thrust building from the last until we were moving together in unison. Our releases came simultaneously, exploding through us with the force of a tsunami.

We kissed as the wave crashed through us, shivers erupting on and within our bodies. The kiss was slow, passionate and building. Tongues tasted sensually as our lips caressed each other, memorising each curve. Emotion, deep and undefined rushed through me, I didn't care to analyse it too deeply, yet.

I rolled to my side, taking Bella with me, she was held cradled against my chest. The feeling of finally being inside her was just so fucking incredible my wolf was purring in satisfaction.

Bella's beautiful eyes opened then to gaze at me, shyness still in every line of her face as she hesitantly traced a delicate pathway from my jaw to my chest. Her hand and body a delightful and truly fucking beautiful contrast to my skin. Copper and alabaster, merged together, not one inch separate; I fucking loved it.

_Mine_, I thought exultantly.

_**Ours**_, my wolf amended forcefully.

"Do I scare you, Bella?" I asked the question I had longed to ask, breaking the silence of our heavy breathing.

A small shake of her head sent tendrils of mahogany hair spilling across my skin. "No, you actually fascinate me." Her voice was ridiculously husky with spent passion. "Is that wrong?" she asked as her cheeks flooded with colour at her admission.

I shook my head slowly as my eyes remained glued to her lovely, mobile face. Her eyes shimmered in the dim light like wet velvet, each word out of her mouth strumming a hidden cord in my body. Fuck I wanted her; I wanted to possess her completely. Having just had her had not dimmed the desire I felt for her instead it had increased it, I realised.

"Its not wrong to be fascinated by someone. I find you fascinating too, _Isa-bella_." My deep voice caressed each syllable of her name decadently, the sounds rolling across my tongue with hungry abandon. "My wolf finds you fascinating too." I added. I wanted her to know how much we wanted her; it was a warning of sorts.

"Your wolf?" Bella asked hesitantly, her voice quivering, I could smell her fear, the slightly sour smell mixing with her naturally sweet scent.

"He wants you too, Bella. So fucking much." I said, stroking her silky hair back from her face, fingers raking her skin slightly as my wolf made himself known.

She was silent as she digested that information; her heart beat faster than usual. I knew she was remembering when I had found her in the forest that night when Cullen had left her. The memory of seeing my wolf must be terrifying because her heart took off; beating so hard it throbbed like a tiny birds heartbeat. When she had seen me in the clearing she hadn't been overly scared, but then the first and more terrifying memory would be the most memorable, I knew.

"He wont hurt you, Bella. He wants you, not to kill but to claim." I said cautiously. I then knew that that was why the wolf was so demanding around her; he wanted to claim her, mark her now. So that everyone would know that she belonged to someone – that she belonged to us.

The thought of marking Bella brought the wolf to the surface again, with force, I heard her breath hitch in her throat as her eyes widened in shock, I knew that my eyes were changing and there was nothing I could do about it.

"_Sam_…?" My name on her luscious lips caused a snarl to leave my lips. Instead of calming me it caused need to explode through my being.

She tried to pull away from me then, I felt my strength exceed human proportions as I refused to allow her to move an inch. I struggled to control my wolf, the phase that was threatening to happen, would hurt her and I couldn't allow that to happen.

_Mine, mine, mine_, the chant echoed through my scull, pounding the words into my very bones.

Bite her, mark her, mine, ours – _now_, my wolf intoned snapping and snarling at me rabidly.

I felt I couldn't fight it any longer.

My nose skimmed her satiny flesh, breathing in her scent deeply, memorising each floral note and salivating at the scent of our mate. Bella pushed at my shoulders, trying with all her strength to dislodge me, it didn't work.

Sharp lupine teeth grazed the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder. The need to bite overwhelmed me and I did just that. I stood back, mentally and watched as my wolf marked the small human I wanted so desperately, sadness and joy surging together within me, the mix bitter and cloying.

Bella's sharp scream of pain was music to my ears as my teeth cut like a hot knife through butter like softness of her skin, marking her as ours for the rest of her natural life.

I immediately pulled back and licked at the mark soothingly, to seal it as well as clean it. Bella whimpered and still fought me, struggling wildly against my steel hold. I registered this moments before I forced myself to release her. Free from my arms, betrayal lit her eyes as she stared at me one last time before she left swiftly, sobs escaping her as tears streamed down her face as she left the room, not looking back.

I lay there stunned as I realised what I had allowed to happen. I heard her leave the house and run, probably running to baby Black's house.

_Shit. Fuck. What had I done?_

I had hurt Bella. _My_ Bella.

But I had also made her ours; my wolf was exultant.

I was torn between smug happiness and deep remorse for what I had done. Would Bella forgive me?

I knew that the marking bond was strong. We had stories and legends about marking _and _imprinting, although neither had happened in our currant tribe. We only had the stories for guidance.

I knew that if the stories were to be believed the pull of the mark would eventually bring Bella back to me.

But I knew I wouldn't be able to wait that long, I would go and find my mate.

**A/N**; Yeah, and that happened… Please review and tell me what you think? This chapter was very lemony, the next chapter not so much. Good? Not good? Let me know please. Thank you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight Fanfiction - **

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**A/N;** Thank you all for the awesome response to this story. Your reviews have motivated me yet again to write, so here is the next angsty seventh instalment of Sam and Bella's journey.

**Chapter warnings**; Angst/ Language.

Chapter Seven – _Flee._

Bella's P.O.V

I awoke slowly, a strange and foreign pain throbbing insistently on the brinks of my consciousness.

I lifted my hand slowly towards the source of the pain and a gasp of recognition fled past my closed lips at the contact.

I sat bolt up right in bed, as all the pervious days happenings came pouring back into my sleep-befuddled mind with horrible clarity. A churning in my tender stomach made my other hand fly towards my mouth as bile filled my throat sickeningly. The unfamiliar room I was in, added to the strangely sick feeling which threatened to send me running to find a bathroom sink.

The other hand that still touched my tender neck, explored the strange, new, bumpy terrain, which covered a large part of the right side of my neck. Fearful and yet needing to see it for myself, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and rose gingerly to my unsteady feet. I found a tiny dresser pushed against the opposite wall, the small mirror showing my fearful face clearly.

I hesitated for a fraction of a second before sweeping my long hair to the left and turning my head to the side. Wide eyed, I surveyed the damage, the mark was large and showed the indentation of every one of Sam Uley's teeth – and none of them looked human. The deepest holes were where the long and sharp canines had pierced my flesh. The skin around the wound was already healed which in its self was freakishly scary; it was the healthy pale pink of a scar far older than mine. I stared, my heart hammering wildly, Sam had marked me; he had bitten me and he had held me down while he did it and yet I had never looked better than I did now. I should be a shivering wreck but nothing could have been farther from the truth. My skin glowed with a subtle luminance; always pale, now I had a dewy finish to my skin, which was ridiculously flattering. My eyes, always a little too large and wide set, I thought, shimmered with barely suppressed excitement, making the boring brown look like glowing ambers. And my lips, the same lips, which had repeatedly kissed _him_, were still swollen and slightly bruised from the force of our deliciously deep, open-mouthed kisses.

I didn't look afraid; instead I looked well loved and very content.

I searched around within myself for the indignation and anger I should be feeling at being held down and marked like an animal, only to come up empty. My emotions instead were a curious mix of elation and _need._

Pure unadulterated need.

I felt as though my body wished to drag me right back where I _belonged _– in Sam's arms. The need was so intense it left me breathless and more than a little angry. I still loved Edward, didn't I? How could the intense and burning love I had had for my boyfriend have disappeared so completely in the face of the startling and intense passion I had experienced in Sam's bed?

It was just sex, I told myself sternly, which admittedly had gone horribly wrong, but it was still just sex. Just because he was the first man to ever touch me didn't make this anything special.

It was stupid, immature and pathetic to imagine myself so completely under Sam's spell when I was still mourning the loss of the love of my _existence_.

My body may want to see him again, but _I_ didn't. I determinedly shoved those unwanted feelings to the very recesses of my mind and turned from the mirror in disgust, deliberately ignoring the angrily fluttering butterflies which were attacking my stomach.

It was fear, I told myself, nothing more.

I remembered coming here yesterday; running, scared and bleeding- straight into Jacob's arms. His face had seemed strained as he tried and failed to embrace me. I had been hurt by his aloofness until he had explained that it was Sam's direct order that prevented him from touching me, even in friendship. I shuddered in disgust at the memory.

He even controlled my best friend, preventing him from giving me comfort when I had needed it the most.

I _hated_ Sam Uley, I decided.

But even as I thought the words my heart rebelled against the very idea of hating the strange domineering man who had bitten me just the day before. A strange tingling emanated from the mark as I thought about Sam; it brought a gasp to my lips as I swung around to look at it once again in the blotchy mirror. The tingling continued even as I gaped at the offending scar. Suddenly flashes of the day before sent my eyes fluttering closed as a breathy moan of want escaped my mouth. The tingling intensified and spread, shimmering over my skin like silk until I felt my nipples and then my sex tighten and then pulse in need.

_Oh fuck_.

I opened my eyes to stare at my own reflection like that of a stranger. If just thinking about him did _that_, what would touching him again do?

I moaned in abject terror as I refused the traitorous thoughts from taking root, swinging around I swiftly tugged on the clothes, which Jacob had leant me yesterday. As I pulled them on I noticed the repulsive scent coming from them and froze, my nose wrinkling in disgust. It burnt my nose with its sharp and disgusting smell. My instincts told me to throw them away from my self as quickly as possible, which I did without conscious thought.

I scanned the floor quickly until my eyes fell on the shirt and jeans I had worn while fleeing Sam's house.

The jeans were mine; the shirt was _his_.

I picked it up and gingerly lifted it towards my nose, sniffing deeply. My eyes slid shut as I buried my whole face into the soft cotton t-shirt. It smelt so good it literally made my mouth water.

_OhshitOhshitOhshit_. I muttered under my breath as I did the only logical thing I could do; I slid into my jeans and Sam's t-shirt. It was so huge it fell to my knees making me appear to be a little girl. It thankfully hid the fact that I was braless. Once surrounded by the soft material the tingling in my mark stopped instantaneously. Ignoring the absolute weirdness of it all I promised myself that I would think about it all later. When I was in familiar surroundings that was.

Pleased with the scent I wore and eyeing the offending, smelly clothes on the floor I opened the door and made my way towards the tiny bathroom as quickly as I could.

With the door firmly shut I turned on the shower and shimmied out of the clothes again. Naked I showered briskly, rubbing my skin until it was a bright pink. I was trying to rid myself of any of Sam Uley's scent, sweat and …um…anything at all. I blushed at the thought and then blanched as the mark tingled yet again.

Once dressed again in my borrowed shirt and my jeans, I left the stuffy confines of the steamy bathroom. I hesitantly went towards the kitchen; it like everything in these Rez houses was tiny. Jacob's head snapped towards me as soon as I paused inside the door.

His eyes were guarded and my heart bled for the open friendliness I felt I would never see again.

"Bells." He nodded in greeting, his face set in mutinous lines.

Billy sat beside him, stoic and all seeing. There was something about Billy that made you think that there was nothing those eagle eyes didn't miss.

I returned the nod, avoiding direct eye contact and sat down abruptly at the small table, which sported three mismatched chairs, the top a square of chipped linoleum.

"Are you better this morning, Bella?" Billy asked, his gravelly voice calm and rather grave.

I looked at him equally calmly as I nodded. "Yes. Things seem much clearer to me today."

Billy regarded me quizzically a faint smile touching his noble face. "Do you know, or even understand the ramifications of what happened yesterday, Bella?"

I felt a frown crinkle my forehead, as I finally looked straight at my best friends father. "What do you mean? Being attacked by the packs alpha?" I pushed as much disdain as I could into the word 'alpha'. "There is nothing more he can do to me. I never want to see him again."

I saw Jacobs hands clench into fists on top of the table, revealing his pent up emotions, which were not betrayed by even a flicker of an eyelid.

"Bella," Billy began sitting forwards slightly in his wheelchair. "Marking a woman is never done lightly and to be honest it hasn't been done until now in the currant pack. You are the first. There are only the stories and legends concerning it for guidance."

I froze at the serious tone of his voice and I had to clear my throat before I asked; "How serious _is_ it?"

Billy shook his head sagely before replying, "You now belong to him."

"What?" I exclaimed jumping to my feet in shock at the finality of those words. "This is the twenty-first centaury Billy, I don't belong to anyone except myself!"

"You don't get it do you? You are now _his_ property, you can't be with anyone else, and you can't even have children with anyone else, even if you _wanted_ to! You should have stayed away from him, Bella!"

I stared at Jacob silently digesting this startling information. "_What do you mean, Jake_?" I asked again dully, feeling as though I had fallen into an alternate reality and wishing desperately for anything resembling sanity.

"Bella, you even smell like him!" Jacob threw at me as he rose from the table, pushing back his table with enough force to send the chair crashing backwards.

"You mean the shirt?" I asked, focusing on the one smallest point, my brain incapable of dealing with more right now.

"No, I mean _you_. You skin, your hair – everything smells like Sam fucking Uley!"

Jacob spat at me, his body quivering, the tremors running along his arms to his clenched fists.

"Jacob." Billy said, his sons name said as a command and a warning combined..

"No, Dad, she should know! She belongs to Sam Uley now and there is nothing I can do to save her!"

I shook my head numbly, still unable to process the huge ramifications of what I had learnt just yet.

"Jake…" I said reaching for him trying to comfort him. Just as my fingers touched his shivering skin he shook me off angrily, the back of his knuckles grazing my cheek carelessly. He hadn't meant for it to happen, I told myself, but it knocked me backwards causing me to fall into the chair behind me.

Suddenly and startlingly there was a loud and ferocious snarl from behind me. My head whipped backwards only to be met with the most terrifying sight I had ever seen.

Sam stood in the open doorway; his eyes fixed on Jacob with deadly intent, the normally dark and inky depths a feral yellow. Lupine teeth revealed in a snarl of pure rage as he faced down the boy whom I still saw as my brother, my friend.

"Sam…" I whispered weakly as a strange lethargy enveloped me at the sight of him. The irritating tingle reappeared in my mark and I lifted an involuntary hand towards it, the touch of my hand against it only made it worse however.

"Outside." Sam barked at Jacob, his deep bass hardly human, the word fluttering uncertainly somewhere between human speech and a growl.

"No! Sam he didn't mean it…please," I whimpered as I scrambled to my feet totally lacking the grace these wolf men took for granted.

I heard an answering snarl escape Jacobs shivering form but I didn't see it as all my attention was locked onto the huge and frankly terrifying man before me. Without thinking I reached out and put a steadying hand onto his chest. The touch of his super heated flesh felt like a brand and I stifled a gasp of pure longing, my other hand still unthinkingly clutching my neck.

"No, Sam, please." I whispered raising my eyes to his inhuman ones timidly.

Even though I felt intimidated by his raw power and barely leashed savagery, I was not afraid of him, I found. No fear touched my heart or body as I stood between these two wolves preparing for battle.

He wouldn't hurt me, I realized. I just knew it. Even though he had marked me I knew that this was different entirely and that the only reason he had reacted like this was because he imagined that I was in danger. How I knew all this, I didn't know. It was simply an inborn knowledge that filled my heart and senses.

His caring of me was infallible.

I trusted him completely.

The massive chest beneath my hand shuddered violently as his eyes fixed onto my face. A very faint smirk twisted his lips as his intense eyes slid across each feature minutely; surveying every inch of skin thoroughly as though making sure I was unharmed. That small smile making me think that perhaps he appreciated my bravery far more than my common sense.

"He must pay for touching what is not his, this is _not_ your business, Isabella."

I stared up at him trying desperately to calm the rampant emotions the sight of him released within me. Fear for Jacob being the least of the annoying emotions I was experiencing. The hatred I supposedly felt for him was no where to be found.

"Then give him a warning, please Sam. This time." I pleaded, burying my pride as I begged for my friend.

"No!" Jake roared in frustration. "Fight me!"

An evil smile stretched Sam's handsome face as he considered the dilemma. "My mate begs for you, Black. I will honor her this time only. Touch her again and I will fucking tear your worthless hide apart."

A sigh of relief left my chest as I turned happily toward my former best friend, his angry glare told me he didn't appreciate my meddling at all.

With another roar of frustration, Jacob ran through the door, phasing mid stride and landing on the damp grass outside on four heavy paws.

"Billy." Sam nodded in greeting, his voice now filled with respect. Billy's glare however was filled with loathing.

Sam gripped my arm none to gently as he turned abruptly and stalked through the same door Jacob had just left through, taking me with him.

"Let me go!" I managed after a few strides, my legs struggling to keep up with his.

"I had to see you." He said after releasing me.

His hungry eyes swept over my body with possessive thoroughness, a knowing smile touching his sensuous lips at the sight of me still clutching the mark.

His mark.

"Why did you run?" He asked seeming genuinely confused.

I almost spluttered in anger at the calm attitude that he mentioned my anguish with. "You bit me, Sam! What was I meant to do?"

"Look I'm sorry it was done that way, I tried to warn you that my wolf wants you too. I couldn't control him for once. He wanted you, I had no choice."

I glared up at him as he reached out and pried my fingers away from the scar. Slowly he stroked my hair away from my neck revealing the mark. A pleased expression slid across his face as he examined it.

He reached out a single finger and drizzled a light touch across the puckered edges. A gasp fled from my mouth against my will as I swayed on my feet, my eyes rolling backwards into my head in sheer pleasure.

Need. Want. Burning desire.

I felt it all crash through my body with the force of a storm. Wild, unadulterated lust simmered in the pit of my stomach and I barely stopped myself throwing myself into his arms.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away determinedly. "No." I stated firmly.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because I don't want you." I said the words tasting sour on my tongue. "I told you I didn't want this. The mark changes nothing."

A chuckle burst from his chest at the obvious falsehood and I glared harder.

"Bella, did Billy or Jacob explain to you what that mark means?" He asked me.

I nodded shakily, raking my fingers through my hair and tucking it behind my ears.

"It means you are mine; my chosen, my mate for the rest of your life, Bella. You are mine just as I always knew you would be."

Anger pulsed through me at his casual words, his easy dismissal of my wishes, my life. What about asking me what I wanted? He sounded almost like Edward with his refusal to see me as a capable, thinking person. "You don't own me, Sam."

I watched as his eyes flashed at my defiance. "You can't fight it Isabella."

I raised my chin with pride as I replied; "Watch me."

I turned and walked away then, towards where my truck was parked. I waited for footsteps to follow me, but they never came. I swung around to find the space that Sam had occupied empty.

He was gone.

Tears stung my eyes and I blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry now. I would go home to my Dad; home and sanity was what I needed.

I wasn't sure why I was even crying; I didn't want this, did I?

I couldn't answer that question with any conviction any more.

I searched the tree line once more before starting my truck and driving away. I didn't see any of the wolves before I left the Rez completely.

The mark on my neck ached the further away I drove, pulsing miserably against my palm. The tears I had held back now fell freely partially blurring the road ahead as I forced myself to concentrate.

A howl echoed through the forest as I drove onto the main road, its mournful sound carrying me home.

…..

**A/N;** Please review and tell me what you all thought…thank you all once again for all the support. It means the world to me. Till next time…


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight Fanfiction -**

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**A/N:** thank you all for the wonderful response to this story. As I have said before, it helps with my motivation a lot. Please keep reviewing.

Chapter eight - _Mine_.

I watched through the undergrowth, my massive black body completely concealed from sight, as my mate left the reservation. Her face was pained as she paused the truck at the dirt cross roads just long enough for her shimmering eyes to sweep the tree line.

Looking for me, I was sure. She then accelerated and left the reservation.

Anger boiled through me at her defiance. I longed to throw her down onto the floor and dare her to tell me that she didn't want this. That she didn't want me. A snarl slipped from between my snapping teeth at that admission that she had tossed in my face not five minutes before. I had left because I had not trusted myself in that moment and I had no wish to hurt her.

_Liar_. I snarled to myself. Right now I did want to hurt her, that's why I was hiding in the forest in wolf form. I hated to be told no at the best of times, but being told that I was unwanted by my own mate was more than I could handle right now.

My pack were there in the outer edges of my mind. They were all filled curiosity and varying degrees of shock. Their voices twittered in my mind, annoying me with their disbelief. Had they thought that I would never find a mate? The anger I felt about absolutely everything emanated from me in waves so I decided to keep to myself for a while.

I waited where I was for what must have been the better of the day, acting like the wounded animal I was, just as nightfall began I raced towards where Jared and Jacob were on patrol. Jacob automatically cowered when he caught sight of me. He wasn't alpha yet and being part of my pack meant he acted accordingly when confronted with the fucked off alpha I was. He went down onto his stomach and stayed there as I prowled past him and stood at least five feet in front of him.

_'So you marked her- Bella- I mean.' _Jared asked cautiously in my mind.

I eyed him with open hostility. I was not in the mood to explain my motives or answer any stupid fucking questions concerning Bella or the fact that she was my chosen and the glaringly obvious fact that she had left me.

Jacob rose up from his crouch and eyed me with hate emanating for every line if his furry russet body. His thoughts were filled with violence, envisioning various scenarios, where in each one he killed, maimed or just wounded my ass. I was in half a mind to indulge him, because I was definitely in the mood to kick his fucking ass. This time for good.

Suddenly there was a clamouring of voices in our conscious as Leah and Paul spoke to us mentally, their joint mind a chaotic mess of images and anger. It was their turn to guard Bella tonight, my blood ran cold as I read the images in their minds, in detail. I thought the worse. I turned and began to run towards where they were; at Bella's house.

Leah's mind showed me her uneventful patrol, until the fiftieth time she made the circuit around the silent house. Charlie was obviously still at work and Bella was making dinner. Her luscious hair now tied up she worked on chopping the ingredients before tossing them into the hot skillet on the stove. She was agitated and she kept muttering under her breath in small adorable huffs. Probably about me. I saw through Leah's eyes as she fingered the fairly large scar on the side of her neck. She made a strange whimpering noise as she massaged it and I almost grinned as I realised it was sensitive to touch. Even her own. The old stories hadn't lied. With in the second hand vision I saw Leah's wolf tense and growl menacingly as the scent of leech flooded the area immediately surrounding the Swan residence. The cloying sickening odour felt like it was burning my own nose, the memory was that strong. Paul growled beside her, low and menacing. Leah saw a blurred image rush past her and she immediately gave chase, sending Paul a silent message that he should take care of Bella.

But as I looked through Paul's eyes I felt a deep and terrifying sense of doom envelop me as I saw the now empty kitchen, the spoon Bella had been holding lying forgotten upon the floor. A splash of red sauce splattered across the linoleum, the colour of blood. But Bella was gone. I growled loudly before tilting my head skyward and howling long and hard. The entire pack knew what was happening now and at my command they were all converging towards my mates house.

We arrived at the Swan residence within minutes, all of us slinking through the thick forest towards the familiar house.

The stench that clung to Bella's house was strong and familiar. I recognised the scent of one of the Cullens at once, more anger pouring through me. They had kidnapped Bella.

_'What do we do now?'_ Jared asked me, his yellow eyes boring into mine. '_The Cullens are protected by the treaty.'_

I growled as I stared back at him. '_They took what is mine. They have violated the treaty by taking an unwilling human by force.'_

Seth whined as he sniffed around the house. _'It smells like Alice.'_ He said, always stating the obvious.

Leah scoffed at his brilliance and turned to me, her whole body filled with nervous excitement._ 'I say we leave her where she belongs, where she wants to be.' _Leah said venomously.

I acted without thought as my rage threatened to overwhelm me. I pounced onto my ex girlfriend snapping and snarling into her face. I held her down easily my huge paws on her upper body. _'Don't ever even suggest that I would leave my mate in the clutches of those leeches!_ ' I said menacingly, holding her now frightened eyes captive. '_Bella is mine, even if she doesn't recognise it and I will get her back.'_

Paul was about to defend Leah when I suddenly turned my massive head to glare at him a vicious snarl curling my lips upwards revealing ivory fangs fully. His mind went blank as he pushed the words he had been about to say down. His grey wolf whined apologetically and turned away.

The rest of the wolves stood frozen as they read my overwhelming anger.

As fast as lighting I jumped off Leah and took off after the scent followed by my whole pack.

It led us towards the Cullen house. I could smell my mates scent strongly as well as the small Cullen girl. No one else was her realised that maybe my assumption that the Cullen collective had kidnapped bella had been hasty. We all phased as seamlessly as apirations materialising put of the now dark forest around us. I stopped only long enough to pull on the cut offs tied around my calf. The others did the same, dressing with quick silent efficency, I gave them the signal to stay before climbing the wooden steps up to the front porch. The house was dark except for one window on the upper floor. A could hear one heart beat and smell the sweet delicious scent that was Bella mixed with my own much stronger scent. It must be the mark I realised. She carried my scent now to warn other wolves away. With a single flying leap I jumped up onto the balcony overhead.

The low sound of voices could be heard and I cocked my head slightly listening to the conversation within as I melted into the shadows.

'...listen to me, Ali...no really, listen.' Bella said her voice tired but firm.

'Bella, you are not safe here. That's why I came back, I had a vision of you...dead, Bella. I wouldn't have come back into your life if I hadn't thought you were in serious trouble. I can smell them all over you. You stink of wet dog!'

A small chuckle left Bella as she replied. 'He only smells kind of ... wonderful to me and he wouldn't hurt me, not really. The pack have only protected me.'

'Who smells wonderful to you?' Alice Cullen asked perplexed. 'Jake?'

I crept along the upper balcony now until I was level with the windows which emitted the soft light, they were huge ones that reach from the floor up to the roof. The windows were open , the scent of leech was strong but I suppressed the natural urge to rip and tear, somehow I didn't think this vampire was a danger to us or my mate.

I watched undetected as Bella sat beside Alice on the huge double bed inside an elaborate bedroom that was bigger than my whole house. There was a casual familiarity between them which spoke of friendship that crossed the bounties of human and vampire. They were truly friends. Bella shook her head at Alice's assumption.

'No, it's not Jacob. It's Sam.'

'What? You mean Sam Uley? The pack alpha?' Alice exclaimed in surprise. Turning to face my mate fully. 'Have you...?' She asked her golden eyes dancing with mischievous amusement.

Bella blushed, a deep red as she tried but failed to meet her friends eyes. 'Yeah, we did.'

'I thought you smelled different.' Alice said as she leaned in closer and sniffed the air around Bella experimentally.

Bella looked stung. 'Stop that! It's bad enough that the wolves can smell everything and keep sniffing me as if I am dirty, I don't need you doing it too!'

'Sorry. But you don't stink at all, you just smell different that's all.' Alice quickly amended grinning widely. 'So tell me, when...how? '

I flinched at the sight of so many gleaming white venom coated teeth so close to my Bella, even though I knew that Alice wouldn't harm her. I listened closely for her answer, watching as her small pale hand rose to rub at the mark on her neck absent mindedly. Alice of course caught sight of the movement and grabbed Bella's hand moving it away firmly.

Staring in shock at the large, obviously inhuman bite mark, Alice was for the first time ever struck dumb. 'Did he bite you? Why?'

Bella's blush deepened when I hadn't thought it was possible. 'We were...together...when he told me his wolf liked me... a lot. ..and then he just bit me, I couldn't get away and it was terrifying...' A small shiver shook her slender body as Alice reached out and touched the mark curiously. As soon as the small vampires fingers touched Bella's skin she gasped and pulled away violently.

Bella looked shocked as well as pained as she clasped her own hand back onto the mark.

'Oh my god, sorry Bella! Did I hurt you?' Alice asked now worried as she saw the extreme reaction her friend had had to her careful touch. Bella stared at her in shock, her rosy lips parted in shock her wide eyes warily returning her friends gaze.

'It was so painful!' Bella said at last, her fingers rubbing small circles on her own skin over the scar. 'When you touched it, I mean.' She clarified.

'Is it normally painful?' Alice asked still staring at Bella in shock. A small shake of her head sent her hair tumbling down her back from its securing atop her head which had been loosened by Alice's speedy flight with her. 'No', she said her tone thoughtful. 'is normally just tingles and aches. It's nice when I...when I touch it and when I am around Sam it pulses strangely. '

Alice blinked in surprise at that answer before her eyes turned thoughtful again. 'So the alpha of the La Push wolves marks you and it aches and is it very sensitive?' She asked.

Bell nodded as she lay back suddenly against the pillows. 'What do you know, Ali?' She asked, knowing her friend had heard something.

Alice sat up straighter as she replied. 'I know that in a real wolf pack a pack leader can sometimes bite his mate, it's an ownership mark of sorts. But I didn't know that the shape shifters did it too. I think that maybe your involvement with the wolves is why I saw that vision of you...They are volatile and their lives are uncertain. Maybe that's why.'

Bella sighed as she returned her friends confused stare. 'What about Edward, Bella?' Alice asked suddenly, her head tilted to the one side questioningly.

Anger filled Bella's face at the mention of that dreaded name. 'He left me. He didn't want me. I was never good enough for him and now it's too late, Sam would not let me go, I just know it.'

'Too late? Bella, I think here is a few things I should have told you. Edward didn't leave you because he doesn't love you. He left to protect you. He is as broken hearted as you were.' Alice said her voice broken and sad.

I was unprepared for the rage that made Bella sit upright in one smooth motion. Her face a study of murderous righteous anger. 'He is a selfish controlling ass hole if he thinks that by making decisions for me he is doing the right thing by me!' Bella stated. Alice recoiled in shock at her normally timid friends reaction to her disclosure.

'I don't want him back! I don't want him at all! Every time I cried or felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest was yet another time he was disregarding my wishes. I hate him.' Bella sneered, her lovely face so filed with hurt and rejection it made my own anger boil to the surface.

'So what do you want?' Alice asked quietly.

'I don't know. I thought I wanted my life to be normal and vampire free, I thought I wanted to be a normal girl who thinks that mythical creatures are just that - a myth. But now there is Sam and I'm not sure if anything any more...' Bella said broken burying her face I to her folded arms.

Alice reached out and touched her friends shoulder softly. 'Do you love him?' She asked gently.

'Who? Sam?' Bella asked her voice muffled.

Alice grinned at the top of her head. 'Yes, Sam.'

'I don't know. I want him... is that love?' Bella said and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face at her admission.

'It might be. But Bella, I just want you to know, I will always be your friend, it doesn't matter to me who you are with, whether it's my pig headed brother or an alpha of a pack of wolves.'

I saw Bella raise her tear stained face towards Alice and realise just how much all of this was effecting her. But I couldn't bring myself to regret the way I had handled any of it. I had marked her and she was mine, whether or not she wanted to acknowledge it - it was a fact.

'Thank you Alice.' Bella breathed before embracing the leech with great abandon. I shivered in disgust.

Alice's eyes suddenly met mine directly where I stood in the shadows. I realised that she had known I was there all along. Vampire senses being what they were, just as powerful as a wolf's. She had wanted me to hear it all. I couldn't quite stop the snarl that curled my upper lip as our eyes locked. Prey, my wolf growled uneasily. It was a leech and it was wrapped around our mate, although I would not hurt this particular leech, my wolf saw it as a threat. Killing this tick would hurt Bella too much and she had been hurt enough, I now realised.

'Bella, there is someone here for you.' Alice said as she dew back, pointing gently at the shadows where I stood concealed from human eyes.

I stepped forwards slightly and watched as Bella's eyes widened to epic proportions as she froze, her hand clasping the scar.

'You! ' she spat, climbing off the bed with haste. 'What are you doing here?'

I stool one slow measured step out of the shadows and smirked at the shock on my chosen's face at how close I had been without her realising it.

'That's why...' she trailed off before glaring at me again. I grinned at her, she was just so cute when she was angry. It seemed to infuriate her even more as she gazed at me with venomous eyes.

'That's why - what, Princess?' I asked my deep bass seeming to resonate some deep hidden cord in her body. 'To answer your earlier question, I'm here because your were kidnapped.'

'It wasn't a kidnapping, Alice was just making sure I was okay, she saw something. How did you know that she had taken me anyhow?' She asks as she moves towards me before backing away from me and fingering her scar in an agitated manner. I raised an eyebrow in a look designed to make her angrier than she is already, I don't know why, but every cell in my being demands that I make her snap.

'Don't you remember a certain protection detail I ordered to keep you safe?' I ask staring at her mesmerising beauty, my eyes practically eating her luscious form.

'But Victoria is gone! Why are they still watching me?' Bella asks her eyes fixed on mine as color floods her cheeks.

'You are my mate, Isabella and I will keep you safe.' I say with another annoying smirk at my simmering mate.

'Wait!' Alice Cullen breaks in impatiently hands held high. 'She is your mate?' She asks coming right up to me, ignoring the huge difference in our heights and the fact I usually tear her kind apart; her bravery sparks a grudging respect within me. I nod in reply. Before saying: 'Bella is mine.'

She turned to shoot a flabbergasted glare at her friend. 'Why didn't you mention that small fact to me?'

Bella looks confused as she innocently asks: ' Does it make a difference? I don't want this.' She gestures at me.

'Hell yes! It makes a huge difference. That's why the mark drags you towards him.' Alice says rolling her eyes in exasperation.

'When you saw him just now you moved towards him even when a sane person would move away and act defensively when confronted by someone they don't want. Plus you keep rubbing the scar when he is here, the closer he gets the more you rub it.'

Bella glared at Alice as the truth of her words sunk in. She slowly changed direction as if she hadn't been gravitating towards me, just as Alice had said. 'I don't want this, Alice. I don't want to be owned by anyone, let alone yet another supernatural creature.' I scoffed at that description and grinned as Bella pressed her fingers into the scar again, this time more forcefully.

'Something bothering you, Bella?' I ask innocently as my eyes eat her alive. My whole being begs to bury it's self within the heated flesh of our mate. I want her, fuck, in every way imaginable.

Bella sniffs and looks away from me, making a supreme effort on her side and managing to break our intense eye lock. 'The only thing bothering me here is you, please leave.' She asks her voice quiet and tired.

'Come Bella, let's get you home. The pack are eager to get away from here.' I state casually.

Her head snaps back towards me as her brows arch in disbelief, 'The whole pack is here?'

I nod and watch as her irritation sky rockets.

'Okay fine. Take me home, maybe there I can finally get some peace.' With that she turns and embraces Alice, who looks unperturbed and deeply thoughtful as her golden eyes observe Bella and I carefully.

'Bye honey.' She says as she kisses Bella's forehead. 'See you soon. I will be in Forks for a few more days.'

Bella nods and stamps out of the room and down the stairs, refusing to glance at me at all. I shrug and jump down from the balcony to the ground below easily. Once there I wait for my mate to make the long trip through the house. Alice waves at me in farewell as she disappears from view. A shudder of inbred loathing shakes my frame.

Finally the front door opens to reveal a still seething Bella. She ignores me and walks past me, eyeing the other wolves cautiously.

I ignore her squeak as I swing her up into my arms. Her slight weight a pleasant burden to me. My senses sing with joy at the close proximity to our mate. I feel my body grow hard at the soft press of sublime curves to my muscled body. She doesn't realise what she does to me. I take off running with my precious burden clutched tightly to my heart. My breaths are even and normal, as if I am strolling instead of running with a girl arms. The pack follows at a distance to give us privacy. I can feel the murderous gaze leveled at my back by Jacob, Leah and Paul, all for different reasons. I don't care. I will fucking deal with them when I have time for that shit. Bella is mine and I will not entertain any bullshit about it.

Not even from her I decide suddenly.

Within minutes I reach her house. Her father is still not home. I carefully place her on the ground and watch as she tries to leave without saying goodbye. Anger still radiates from every cell in her lovely body. I smile, it is slow, deadly and predatory. I need a taste of her before she leaves.

I reach out and grab her slender arm and pull her to a grinding halt. I love watching the red flood her cheeks and her temptingly curved lips as they part in surprise. Her now fully tangled hair falls around her face and I just want to fist it while I kiss her senseless.

'Bella.' I say. 'Come here.' My deep volume is a command. 'You can't fight it forever, you are mine, please accept it.'

Her fathomless dark eyes lift to mine and her breaths are erratic. 'Never.' She hisses as me. I lift a hand and unclasp her fingers from my mark. I touch it, massaging the puckered skin in mesmerising circles with my thumb. The air hitches in her throat and she whimpers her knees shaking as she almost falls at my feet. Her wide eyes slide shut as she grabs my hand, at first I think she will throw my hand away and I am shocked when she doesn't. She instead holds it close, her thin pale fingers a stark contrast to my huge bronze hand. I feel my nostrils flare as I drink in the decadent scent of her arousal. It is the sweetest smell I can remember ever having smelt in my life. It's is as divine as the angel in front of me.

I step forward and pull her plaint form into my embrace. I touch her lips with mine and swallow the moan of lustful desire that comes from her mouth. Our tongues don't hesitate to tangle, touch and taste. My cock throbs with need and I grip her tighter. Her slender arms wrapped themselves around my neck as her whole body is pressed to mine. I growl in desire as I ignore the presence of my pack not fifty meters behind us. I hear a growl echo through the trees towards us and I know it is Jacob, I grin against her lips in satisfaction.

I want him to realise that she is mine. Only mine. My everything.

I tilt Bella's head to one side with my hands and lick a firey pathway towards my mark across her velvety skin. She shudders against me and her hands cling to me tighter still. I suck on the scar and feel all resistance crumble within her body, her hips arching into mine deliciously. We are joined just as surely as if we were having sex. The connection between us is deep and profound, it is life altering.

'Be mine, Bella. ' I say again her neck.

The sound of my voice seems to wake her from her lust induced slumber and her eyes flutter open to regard me solemnly. I can taste her fear.

I hate the feeling of emptiness that fills me as she pulls away, it is powerful and I cannot fight it. She shakes her head in denial and her face fills with anger.

'No, I will not be used again. I will not be controlled. I don't want this...I don't want you.' She pulls back and takes a shaky step away from me her eyes filling with tears. I want to force her but I don't even try. I want her to come to me willingly I realise. I want her to want me as much as I want her.

'Liar.' I say tauntingly as I force a smirk to my lips. 'You want me, Bella.'

She shakes her head at me and swings around, disappearing into the house with a swirl of mahogany hair and the scent of flowers. It's like a slap in my face. I don't flinch however, I don't look as broken as I feel. I will bide my time until I cannot wait any longer and then I will take what I want.

A/N; well, please know what you all think. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight Fanfiction -**

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

Chapter nine - _Surrender_.

Bella's P.O.V

I was dying. It felt like my heart was being torn to shreds and I was powerless to stop it.

Each breath I took hurt and no matter how deeply I drew in air it wasn't enough.

I had made it through one entire week of school since I had last seen Sam. The zombie I had been after Edward had left was nothing to how I felt now and still he stayed away. I knew it was my fault, I had repeatedly told him I didn't want him. Time anad again.

This cosmic bullshit that i had been drawn into was making me feel less than human myself and I hated it.

But I didn't hate Sam. I was terrified that if I gave in and became his in every sense of the word I would never resurface as me again and I desperately wanted to just be me again.

Not Bella Swan, the girl who dated Edward Cullen, who was too rich and too handsome.

Not the girl who was the mate to the Alpha of a wolf pack, a belonging, a marked piece of property.

I just wanted to be me. Bella. Nothing more and nothing less. I was barely eighteen and I had no idea whom I really was or what I wanted.

But the pain I was feeling now made me realise that maybe I didn't have a choice after all. Because soon, very soon I was going to cave and go to find him.

He was so handsome and determined. His kisses and caresses set me on fire and I wanted him - dear god- so much. I just didn't want to belong to him like any orher possession.

The thought of just being like another bit of baggage made my stomach roll.

I wanted to be wanted - needed - for just myself.

Walking into my house now, I threw my truck keys and books onto the kitchen table and marched up the stairs to my room.

The mark, his mark, ached with such intensity that my whole head was pounding with a horrible headache.

I was hungry but I could keep food down so I resisted the urge to try to eat. Even water tasted stale since I had refused him. Nothing was the same anymore. I wasn't the same.

My tired, knotted muscles and an aching body cried out for a shower.

Grabbing my night clothes which Alice had updated for me when I was still going to be her sister, I went to the small bathroom and turned on the water.

Hot steaming water gushed into the cubicle and I stripped off quickly, eager to be under its comforting heat.

Standing under the gushing water helped little to be honest. My neck still ached and my body still pulsed oddly. I knew what it wanted, it was a no brained really.

Sam.

My body craved his with a fierce and steady passion.

I lathered my body with my favorite vanilla scented body wash and then shampooed my hair with the same fragranced 2in1.

Leaving the shampoo on for a few minutes I leaned back against the cubicle and began to shave my legs. Once done with that I lathered under my arms and shaved there too. Once I had rinsed my hair a scandalous thought occurred to me, my face went bright red at the thought - but maybe it was the key to my sanity

I dribbled body wash down across my breasts and onto my stomach, my hand experimentally touched the soapy mixture and spread it in a full circle across my abdomin, a violent shudder and a surge of sexual excitement shattered my composure just as a moan of desire escaped my parted lips. The mark on the side if my neck ached and then throbbed into life with determination. I was floored by the desire I felt for him. Only him. Always him.

Images cluttered my mind. Sam's dark hands following the same path mine had taken, dipping lower still, to the slick folds below.

Without realising it my hand had done just that.

I was balancing against the shower wall, my legs spread wide, my one hand between them the other clasped to my neck when I sensed a presence.

I froze and dropped both hands as if I had been burnt.

The steam was thick enough to almost obscure the large figure standing in the small combines of my bathroom.

My heart sprinted and threatened to burst right out of my chest as my body and heart recognised Sam.

Heat flooded my face that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water, he had caught me literally with my hand in the cookie jar.

He moved then, striding towards me with that super confident gait, all relaxed male and sleek powerful grace. I swallowed the lump in my throat and clutched my arms around my own body defensively.

"Why are you here?" I ask, my voice annoyingly quivering with nerves."How did you get in?"

A smirk curls the one side of his lips and my heart continues to beat a completely disjointed rhythm, only harder now.

He doesn't reply and for some reason my body takes that as a signal to go haywire. The mark tingles and then pulses the closer he gets. I rub at it to try and sooth the sensation. It doesn't help at all. His smirk becomes a full grin as his dark eyes follow the movement, obviously enjoying my discomfort immensely.

"Sam?" I question flattening myself against the cold tiles, as if they can offer me refuge.

He cocks his head to one side slightly, it isn't quite human and my sex tightens and I feel a surge of wetness flood me.

His chest is naked and sharply defined by the thick steam wetting his bronze skin with a subtle sheen. I watch as his muscles ripple with each predatory step he takes towards me and I swallow again in nervous anticipation.

He is wearing the usual cutoffs and I can clearly see his erection through the thick fabric. I am all pounding heart beat and breathless need. I want to touch him so badly that my fingers start to ache with the force with which I hold myself in check.

He is still grinning at me, knowingly, condescendingly. It's so irritating I don't stop to consider my next words.

"You can't do this." I say with false bravado. Challenging him."I won't let you."

He really laughs then, a deep chuckle rumbles through his massive chest and I glare at him even while my body is betraying me shamelessly.

Without pause he steps right into the tiny cubicle and I try to make myself even smaller in an effort to get away from his bulk.

It's a lost cause and as his hands grip my upper arms I squeak in shock as I am bodily lifted against him. I am naked and so wet, from the shower and from the throbbing lust between my thighs. His nostrils flare and I know he is drinking in the scent of my arousal. I flush with bright colour, I know because my face feels too hot. I reach out to steady myself against him and find my hands pulling him closer. Water cascades over us both, drenching his body completely.

"So stubborn, Bella." He snarls as he fists my hair around his hand, dragging my head completely backwards. "Tell me how much you want me, tell me now and I will make you come so hard you will see stars."

A whimper that sounds like surrender escapes my mouth and I don't know why but for some reason I want to fight him. So I do.

I begin to struggle against his far superior strength in a futile attempt at escape. He chuckles again and holds me effortlessly, his arms bands of steel. My breasts rub against all that delicious golden expanse of sculptured chest and the friction makes my nipples even harder than they were. I find myself staring at those delectable lips, so firm and sensuously masculine, just above my eye level. I begin to pant as Sam strokes down my sides only to clasp my breasts in each if his huge hands, pulling the nipples, rolling them with a knowledge that makes me throw my head backwards and cry out wantonly.

Oh fuck.

"Do you like that Bella? Your nipples are so hard, fuck you feel so good under my hands. I want to eat you." He says his voice so deep it's practically a growl. I watch, fascinated, as his dark eyes begin to switch to the lupine yellow. Feral, terrifying and such a turn on - I am shocked my by dramatic response to his obvious inhumanity. He isn't human, he is part beast and the thought doest strange and enticing things to my body.

Uncontrollable lust. Animalistic passion and unstoppable drive. Insanity.

"Can I fuck you, Bella? Can I slide inside you? I want to feel your delicious tight pussy wrapped around my cock. " he said watching my face closely. His dirty words make me so aroused I couldn't help the moisture that escapes my sex and trickled down my legs.

Sam's face loses all humor as he drops to his knees and parts my thighs with a single minded determination that brooks no refusal.

He lifts me and my legs slide over his shoulders. That wickedly talented mouth descends onto my soaking wet sex and I moan and then cry out loudly.

His tongue licks my wet folds with thorough attention to detail. I glance down and I am held captive by Sam's intense eyes boring directly up into mine from his position between my legs.

I feel shameless, wanton.

Oh fuck, yeessss! A tiny voice whispers in my head with insidious innuendo. Oh god I want this man so much.

There is nothing else in my world but him and right now, filled with blinding passion, the knowledge isn't quite so awful. He continues to lap at my sensitive flesh with delight and I feel my body coil tighter.

The mark is tingling now, giving pleasure instead of pain, because finally I where I am meant to be. I realise this now, but deep inside I still want to fight my fate.

He lifts me easily, his huge hands under my ass as he rises to his feet taking me with him. He allows my body to slide down his, my pussy rubbing across every inch of his chest, stomach and then coming to rest against that unquestionable hardness beneath denim. I cry out loudly, it is pain and pleasure combined and the mixture is ambrosia. As I come face to face with him, our mouths crash together, violently, teeth clashing, tongues devouring. I can taste myself on his lips and somehow that makes me want him more.

More now.

Without realising it my fingers are pulling on the short strands of his hair with mindless passion. I want him closer. Inside me. He can not be close enough.

His fingers stroke the mark and I whimper as cataclysmic sensation explodes through me making me arch into his hands and lips. I am lost. I cannot remember why I didn't want this or him.

Nothing matters except having this, him around me and inside me.

Somehow his cutoffs are gone and his hard velvet cock is nudging at my slick wetness, I call out his name and thrust my hips against him wildly. He slides into me easily and we both moan, our foreheads resting together as my legs grip his hard muscled hips tightly for balance. For one moment we are still and the only sound is of our breaths, panting ,desperate.

His finger caress my tender skin along the curve of my ass and I pull back to look at him, his eyes are fully lupine now; wolf. His tenuous grip on his passion seems to have left him along with sanity. His face is fierce hungry and dangerous. He grins at me suddenly all cocky male and it reveals his sharp teeth compete with glinting lengthened canines. A shudder shakes me and it is filled with desire.

Using his hands he lifts me and drops me back onto his cock and I whimper again before I cry out. I aid him as much as I can although it is soon obvious that he doesn't need help lifting my weight. He begins to thrust up into me and I am filled to the brim, it feels so fucking good.

Hot water continues to pour over our heads and bodies as we move faster and with more energy, both racing towards the same precipice. His mouth traces an invisible line down my neck and finally settled over his own mark, sucking and licking slowly. I see star burst behind closed eyelids. My mouth parts as his sharp teeth graze my scarred flesh and I shout his name.

Our lower bodies continue to move frantically and I am about to explode around him. My fingers grip his shoulders and I ride him as hard as I can. His one hand tangles in my long hair it hurts so good. Suddenly I shatter, my body pulsing and milking his hardness with impossible strength. Sam watches me through hooded eyes that snap with glittering last as I come apart on his hard flesh. His expression is so satisfied that I am surprised when I feel his whole body tense and I feel him pump his very essence deep into my very willing body. It feels sublimely delicious and sensual as i continue to ride him slowly through his orgasm.

We kiss and can't stop, our lips clinging to each other with spent but still hungry passion.

He holds me with one hand as he snaps off the water. Carrying me to my bedroom easily. We drip a trail of water on the carpet before he deposits me non too gently on the centre of my rumpled bed.

"Mine." He practically snarls against my lips as he follows me down. I nod without thought as I agree with him; his, all his.

His large heavy body covers me until I am pinned against the sheets with no thought of escape.

Our bodies are still joined and his flesh is still ridged within me. I roll my hips against his hips experimentally. I grin at his muffled groan. His hands frame my face and stroke the skin of my cheeks with reverent lust and my body flutters around his in ecstacy.

He pulls my hair as his fingers weave though the damp strands, he pulls for emphasis as he says; "You are mine, Bella. Only mine. Stop fighting and just be with me." He demands roughly, his voice a deep and resonating bass. "I can feel your pain as if it is my own, that's why I came here now. I can heal you, just let me."

I stare into his yellow eyes deeply and I am lost. His scent surrounds me and worms it's way into my very cells as I nod helplessly. I want him so much I cannot deny him. Not again. Not ever again.

"Yours." I agree and my voice sounds breathless even to my ears.

His eyes snap with delight at my submission and my lower body pulses around his strongly.

"Let me hear you say my name, Bella, my Bella." he demands a small smirk playing around the corners of that delectable mouth.

I won't deny him again. "Sam." I say slowly as I roll the syllables across my tongue with innocent relish. "Take me. I am yours." I say and I am rewarded by an expression if volatile happiness and possession on his face that takes all the breath from my body.

His hips thrust into me with deliberate and very talented precision and I feel my eyes roll back into my head at the amazing sensations rocking through my center, his mark tingles and sends pleasure rippling through every inch of me right down to my toes.

Our reclaiming is fast and harsh and it's what we both need. I don't pause to think I just feel. Satisfaction is deep and binding.

Our bond is complete and I am as scared as I am happy.

We make love for hours, exploring every inch, each taste and every reaction. It is the most earth shattering time I have ever spent. I am consumed and I am satisfied like never before. He eases the ache and makes me boneless sated. Every inch of me belongs to him, his tongue and fingers claim me again and again just as his body does, time and time again. There is no tiredness only slow hunger.

At last we lie in each others arms. His fingers trickle across my back, tracing invisible patterns only he can find. My hands touch and learn every harsh plane and soft curve of his face. My heart feels like it is shattering and healing around him, I am terrified and ecstatic all at once. Without him I am nothing. My childish love for Edward fades to nothing beneath the weight of true devotion and love.

I cannot fight any longer. I am his.

I am the mate of an alpha.

I am Sam's mate, just as he is mine. It is irrevocable. It is complete. The pain is gone now, leaving only pleasure in its wake.

A/N; I am leaving it there for now. Final chapter will be up by early next week. It is already written and just needs tweaking. Please review and let me know if you liked this chapter. Thank you all for your amazing support.


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight Fanfiction -**

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

Chapter ten - _Ours_.

I have never felt more satisfied than I do today. Bella is finally mine. Do I need to say more than that?

She reeks of my scent and my bite mark on her neck releases my very essence in small doses so that no man nor wolf could even pretend to doubt my ownership of this tiny slip of a girl. I feel pride as I gaze at her as well as another undefined emotion which floods me when her wide dark brown eyes meet mine. My heart skips a beat and I wonder at the strange effect Bella has on me. She is everything I want and she makes me feel alive as no one else ever has. As fucking sappy as it sounds, she makes me feel complete.

I woke up this morning in Bella's house, thankful that chief Swan never made an appearance because I had no desire to leave the warm fragrant bed of my mate. He had obviously had a night shift. I stroked a hand lightly over her tumbled auburn hair, revelling in the silky softness sliding between my fingers. Her creamy skin is like velvet beneath my mouth as I lick and then suck the sensitive skin of her neck and her closest shoulder into my hungry mouth.

A small whimper leaves her lips at my zealous attention and her face turns to me on the pillow, a lazy smile flitting across her lovely face, her chocolate coloured eyes sleepy and content.

'Morning.' She whispers as our eyes meet, causing a delicate blush to tinge her cheeks with a becoming pale rose.

A growl rumbles through my chest before I even know it at the feel of her curved ass against my cock. It pulses and twitches in need at the sublime thought of being balls deep inside Bella's beautiful body once more. We must have been having sex all night with hardly a pause and yet I am not sated. Somehow I don't think I ever will be where she is concerned. She ignites a hunger inside me that is insatiable.

'Sam...' Bella says softly, her eyes still shy at saying my name, but she is content as well, like saying my name has released her from bindings that were too tight. 'I want you.' I watch closely as her rosebud plump lips form the words I have been dying to hear from her.

I nip the skin I hold in my mouth lightly as I lock gazes with her. I feel feral so I know I undoubtedly look the part too. Her lustful reactions to the animal in me makes me harder still as she moans softly at the expression in my eyes.

I release her flesh and whisper growl. 'I want you too, Bella. Again...' kiss. '..and again' kiss. ' ...and again.' I grin at her lifting her whole body easily onto mine.

The pale early morning light illuminates her naked gentle curves and pretty breasts perfectly. Her hair is a wanton cloud of mahogany tresses around her face and body. Her alabaster skin is peppered with small finger shaped bruises and small bites...all passionate evidence of my oral worship of every inch of her fragrant skin. Bella smiles down at me, her hands reaching for mine as she steadies herself atop my stomach. Our fingers tangle and touch, pale versus dark, I am entranced by the differences in our colouring. Most of her shyness has fled in the face of what we have been doing together all night long. There is not one inch of her that I haven't seen and tasted throughly. My hardness nudges her ass longingly but I know we must wait to further our passion simply because I have a pack meeting this morning and I must leave shortly to get back to my house on time.

Bella leans down across my chest and presses her lips to mine in a chaste kiss of love. I feel my heart leap and then pound as the girl I cannot live without demonstrates her feelings for me so easily. I have never been in love before, I had once thought that I had loved Leah, but I now know that it couldn't have been love, because it pales in comparison to what I feel for Bella.

This tiny white girl is my whole world and nothing and no one can ever replace her. I want to spend the rest of my unnaturally long life beside her, I want to one day see her slender body blossom with my child and I want to raise many children with her. I want a home with her at its center. I want it all with Bella.

Even though I haven't vocalised these feelings to her they are there none the less. I am not a particularly articulate man. Are any of us truly that good at expressing deep and profound emotions?

My personal issues and weighty responsibilities have made my life's focus be on survival and being a leader before I was even ready to be a man.

I am not sure of how to tell Bella how she makes me feel.

Maybe I will wait until a particularly tender moment to blurt out the truth or maybe I will just let my actions speak for themselves. Now that she isn't fighting our mutual destiny any longer, my wolf is so content that he is all but silent. The possessive streak that all wolves have is sated in the knowledge that this girl of ours can not belong to any other now, not without them losing their lives over her. So now I feel free for the first time since I saw her in the forest, so broken, filled with dispair and sadness. I can now concentrate on the human side of my feelings for her.

My Bella, my everything.

She smiles at me hesitantly as she watches emotions flicker across my face curiously. "What are you thinking?" She asks at last, biting a rosy lip.

I lift our joined hands and study them as I entertwine our fingers more fully a slow smile spreading across my face. "I am thinking that we have a pack meeting. Are you ready to come with me as my chosen? "

Bella nods then as I hear her heart beat pick up until it is thudding vigorously.

"Up don't have to be scared. I will not let them hurt you. Your mine now, Bella and no one would dare to hurt you in anyway. I swear it."

A soft smile lights her features as she hears my words. "Thank you Sam, I was worried about.. you know. ..Leah and Jacob. ..and Paul. .. but I know my place now and I'm not scared anymore."

I grin. "Your place?"

"I am the alphas chosen mate." She lifts her head high with unconcious pride and I feel my heart swell further. "I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me." A bright blush splashes across her cheeks at having to admit what she thinks.

"So you're coming with me?"

She nods as she leans down to kiss me again. I lift my head and shoulders and meet her half way. This kiss isn't so innocent and we both groan at the sensation which explodes through our bodies at the delicous contact. It's like a drug.

After a few minutes of some heavy making out but no actual sex we get dressed and make our way out to Bella's truck.

"When is your Dad due back?"

"Tonight. He pulled a double shift which he usually does at the end of the month."

I nod in understanding and get into the passenger side. Bella stares at me and I shrug, "What? "

"Don't you want to drive? Don't all men do that?"

I shake with laughter at her stumped expression. "No, Bella, it's your truck and besides, if I sit next to you instead of driving I get to watch you."

Bella blushes an even deeper red than before as she climbs in and nervously checks her face in the review mirror.

I watch her adjustments with amusement, quirking a single brow in her direction. "You look fucking beautiful." I state with all sincerity.

She freezes and glances over at me a small smile hovering around the corners of her mouth.

"Ready?" I ask.

A small nod is my answer before she starts the old truck easily, it's engine a deafening roar.

The drive to the Rez doesn't take much time even though her truck doesn't do much over sixty. I keep quiet and let her drive at her own pace. I am so fucking contented I have the energy of a barnyard tabby cat at present.

At we round the bend just before my house, I can smell them. The entire pack is there waiting for me.

Bella moans in horror beneath her breath as she catches sight of Jacob and Leah standing out front. I grin at her because I know she is shy, I can't deny I fucking love this.

We pull up noisily and Bella shuts off the engine. Jacobs face us filled with dislike levelled at me as well as Jealousy. Leah sniffs and turns her face away in disgust as I get out and walk around to Bella's side if the truck.

I take her hand which was about to disappear into her pocket and I fold my fingers around her small ones, pulling her to my side. Her casual outfit of tank top, hoodie, tight jeans and converse sneakers is so Bella I have to grin. Her only feminine relief is her very long curling mahogany hair which shines and shimmers as it falls to her hips. The mark at the side of her neck if visible as well as another hicky on the top of her breast. I cannot stop the shit eating grin on my face. There is nothing about this situation I don't like. Showing everyone that she is finally ours makes my wolf and I very happy.

Bella is mine now and no one can doubt it.

She is dwarfed by my size but I think she takes comfort from my muscular bulk because she leans into my side as we make our way inside.

All eyes are on us as we enter. Jacob and Leah nod at me in greeting, both ignoring Bella's presence. I feel my anger start to boil.

Paul's eyebrows disappear into his hairline at the sight of Bella held so close to my side.

"Well good morning Bella." Paul snarks, his tone nastier than usual, after he has nodded his greeting to me, he let's his gaze slide down her body with insulting attention to detail and I feel the need to whip his cocky ass. "When is it my turn?"

I barely stifle the growl that rumbles through my chest as my hand tightens convulsively around Bella's.

Bella lifts her chin and faces him squarely. "What do you mean, Paul?" She asks tiredly.

"Seeing as though you are working your way through the pack. I was wondering when I get my turn? Being pack whore you need to give us all a fair go. Jacob, Sam and now me?"

I didn't even stop to weigh anything in the balance as Paul's foolish words flashed through my brain causing me to lose it immediately. I pushed Bella out of the way and felt my whole being shimmer violently as my voice came out like a clap of thunder.

"Apologise!" I demanded my fists tightly gripped claws.

Paul's eyes widened in shock and fear pulsed through him as he realised his mistake. "Shit, sorry Sam, fuck, I didn't mean to insult you. I was trying to pissed her off, not you..."

His words only served to inflame me further as he refused to apologise to my Bella.

I stalked towards him and grabbed his throat with a single hand throwing him backwards through my front door. Being almost a match for my height he was a fair adversary.

"Apologise to HER!" I barked as I followed him down onto the grass.

I heard Bellas worried whisper, 'It's okay, Sam. Leave it, please.'

I turned to her and the rest of the startled pack and ground out through clenched teeth. "It's NOT okay, Bella, he insulted you and you are mine, my mate. You are my chosen and I will not have anyone insult you!"

I saw several pairs of eyes widen in shock at my open admittence of what had only been rumoured up until now. They had all thought that she was just a passing fancy piece of ass. But fuck were they mistaken.

"Stand back." I said to Bella firmly and she obeyed instantly.

I phased as soon as she was far enough away from me.

I watched as Bella's face became more pale then it had been, my wolf still scared her somewhat, I knew. She shrunk before my eyes as my stature grew to epic proportions. My head now several feet above hers.

I turned to see Paul phase too, his grey wolf growling at me menacingly.

I attacked him without further ado. It was deeply satisfying to tear into his sarcastic nasty ass. He was a very good fighter and we were evenly matched which made me keep my head in the game. I fucking loved fighting and now I had good reason too. My wolf was out for blood and I wasn't going to rein him in at all. Paul needed a good fucking lesson and I was going to be the one to give it to him. Always the stoic leader now I just let rip and it felt so good.

Soon we disappeared from the packs veiw and the last thing I saw was Quil and Embry take Bella's arms and guide her inside.

I then went about the business of fucking Paul up good and proper. Stupid shit deserved it.

0 0 0 - - - 0 0 0

Battered and more than a little broken, but healing rapidly, we made our way back to my house. Pack ethics were satisfied and so was I. Paul had apologised to me and now he was going to apologise to my Bella.

She was sitting on the small ratty sofa once again, feet tucked up under her, swamped on either side by Jacob and Quil. They jumped up and moved out of my way as soon as they saw me. Bella's pale face and worried expression hurt my heart although I knew she would have to get used to the way we did things sooner or later.

I touched a half healed cut that ran through my bottom lip, fucking thing was tiny but hurt like a bitch. I sat down besides her and pulled her into my arms. The remaining anger that swirled around inside if me evaporated at the touch of her slender arms around my neck and her head against my chest.

Above her head I levelled my angry glare at all of my wolves. "Know now, that Bella is my mate and my chosen and as such she is due the same respect you give to me. If any of you forget that again I will do more than kick your ass."

Silent nods and shuffled feet were my answer. Leah still glowered at me mutinous and jealous. Jacob appears resigned as he meets my gaze levelly and nods briskly. I somehow know that there will be no more trouble with him either.

"Leah, I'm sorry that this hurts you. It's was never my intension to hurt you." I said solemnly my intense gaze fixed on her.

She refused to look at me but she nodded jerkily as she turned to leave. I saw a trace of tears running down her cheek as she walked towards the door. "None of us asked for this cosmic bullshit, as Bella puts it, but it still fucking hurts. " She whispers under her breath as her form shimmers and then bursts into her wolf. The beast looks at us for a second before running off into the forest. Knowing Leah as i do she just needs to run for a while and will probably do several rounds of the reservation before coming back to join us.

A soft wind blew through the open door way and ruffled Bella's hair, the shimmering mass spread across my chest. I stroked it gently until she looked up at me, her eyes hesitant and somewhat fearful still.

I nodded towards Paul and she stiffened. Obviously not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I swear it." He said his voice oddly sincere for Paul. His face for once devoid of nastiness and sarcasm.

Bella nodded silently accepting his apology, but avoided his eyes as she turned to me.

"Are you nearly done? Can I make breakfast now for all of us? "

I nod, grinning at her thoughtfulness. "We'd like that." I press a lingering kiss on to her lips and it's feels like fucking paradise to be able to kiss my girl in front of them all.

So Bella makes breakfast while I speak to my wolves and I sneak glances at her constantly. She catches me watching her several times and grins at me.

I feel my being almost explode with joy at seeing her in my house like this, as if she belongs here amongst my things.

My heart swells to epic proportions as I am filled to bursting with pure adulterated happiness. She makes me feel like this is the best fucking day ever and it's all because she is cooking in my kitchen.

We eat breakfast with the usual rambunctious shit the pack always puts out whenever there is food and friendship. Even Leah thaws out a little as the day wears on. Our breakfast becomes lunch as Bella and Leah actually team up to make more food for the hungry wolves who never bothered to go home. I don't send any of them on patrol nor do I order them away, I have this feeling that this is important bonding time between them all, including Bella.

Most especially Bella. I think she needs this to see herself as part of us. I need her to realise that this is all hers too now. Togetherness and family, teasing and jokes and playful bullshit. I sit beside her at the long table we have shifted outdoors due to a unexpectedly sunny afternoon. Her hand is wrapped around mine and I feel her love pulse through me even with just that casual touch.

Without thinking she drops her hand onto my thigh casually as she eats and talks to Embry and Quil. I love her possessive behaviour and my wolf is practically purring in pleasure.

Bella looks up and catches my eyes fixed on her face. A slow soft smile infuses her beauty with blinding brilliance. I am entranced.

Fuck she is so lovely.

And ours my wolf growls to remind me, as if I need a reminder.

I frame her face with both my hands lifting her chin upwards as I softly kiss her plump lips.

I pulled back after a few minutes of heavy PDA which had the others snickering and commenting in a friendly way. I grin at her and whisper. "I love you."

Shock floods her being and her heart pounds.

"I love you too, Sam." She says without hesitation.

I kiss her again pulling her whole body against my chest and crushing her to me.

Never had my name sounded sweeter on anyone's lips.

She is my forever and I ask for nothing more.

A/N; yes that's it. Please review and let me know what you all thought? Thanks so much for the support and encouragement - you're all awesome readers (:

25 Aug 2014 12:21:40


End file.
